Liaisons professionnelles
by LilaCookies
Summary: Une relation amoureuse au travail est sans doute une très mauvaise idée. Mais, ce gars est vraiment très sexy... / De petites histoires, des personnages et des relations qui s'entrecroisent et se décroisent.
1. Putain, depuis quand est-il sexy ?

**Disclaimer** **: les personnage** **s appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate**

 **Auteur** **:** **LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **: Liaisons professionnelles, Chap. 1 "Putain, depuis quand est-il sexy ?"**

 **Genre** **: UA, romance, humour, yaoi**

 **Rating :** **T**

 **Commentaires** **:** **Quelques mots pour vous guider : voici le premier épisode de petites histoires qui se mêlent, se séparent, se retrouvent. Les personnages appartiennent tous au même univers et se croisent au fil des OS.**

 **Si ces petites histoires qui s'entrecroisent vous plaisent, j'aimerais me lancer le défi de publier une fois par semaine… car oui, j'aime me bercer d'illusions, vivre dans le déni est ma passion.**

 _ **Quelque corrections apportées le 13/01/18.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **…**

* * *

 **...**

 _« Ce gars est sexy. »_

La conclusion tombe après un long moment de reluquage à distance.

Assis tout en haut de l'amphithéâtre Akaashi Keiji se sent un brin désorienté.

Il n'écoute plus rien de la présentation. Il a beau voir son nouveau directeur commercial expliquer en détail le plan de lancement des innovations produit, il n'entend plus rien.

Perdu corps et âmes pour la nation, le Titanic a sombré.

 _« Putain, depuis quand est-il sexy ? »_ vient conclure cette conclusion.

Parce que oui, Keiji s'est déjà rendu compte que le directeur commercial fait un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix, a une carrure d'athlète, des yeux mordorés insensés, un sourire d'enfant terrible… mais tout ça mit ensemble n'avait pas fait « tilt ».

TILT.

Oui, il est un peu long à la détente…

Keiji se discipline mentalement : « _concentre-toi sur la présentation_ ».

La tâche est ardue, le jeune homme se fout du marketing, se fout du commerce. Seuls ces chiffres l'intéressent, ceux qui codifient l'activité de son entreprise, ceux qu'il analyse et décortique. Le reste : bof.

Fraîchement débarqué depuis un mois chez « Ramène ta fraise » comme contrôleur de gestion, le jeune homme commence à se sentir à l'aise parmi ses collègues.

D'un naturel réservé, les gens ne l'estiment pas immédiatement, ils ont dû mal à la cerner.

Keiji se fait apprécier dans le temps comme un bon vin. Il faut comprendre qu'il n'est pas souriant mais qu'il est amical, pas enthousiaste mais fiable, pas bavard mais sociable.

Mais avec LUI, ce gars là-bas promu récemment « sexy », ça a tout de suite collé.

Il lui a dit : « Bonjour, je m'appelle Bokuto Koutarou. Je suis le directeur commercial. Bienvenue ! ». Akaashi l'a immédiatement trouvé sympathique et la réciproque s'est trouvée vraie.

Bokuto ne s'est pas arrêté au calme, il l'a tout de suite accepté, apprécié, sans se poser de questions.

Pourtant, il est son exact opposé : son caractère est tempétueux, spontané, irréfléchi et chaleureux.

« _Et, il semblerait qu'il soit sexy._ »

C'est à cette soudaine évidence que songe Keiji lorsqu'il est interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées.

\- Comment va mon nouveau contrôleur de gestion ?

Le jeune homme tourne la tête sur sa droite pour faire face à deux pupilles noisette illuminées d'une flamme taquine. Son chef, le directeur financier Kuroo Tetsurou, est assis tout sourire à côté de lui. Il s'est glissé à ses côtés en silence comme un chat.

\- Bien.

\- Tu sembles trouver cette réunion passionnante… Quelle ardeur peu commune sur ton visage !

Akaashi feint de ne pas avoir entendu et répond avec sobriété :

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien, j'apprécie moi aussi ce spectacle des plus divertissants…

Le jeune homme a bon espoir que son voisin n'a pas noté son intérêt prononcé pour l'animateur de la réunion et décide de répondre au premier degré :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de qualifier une présentation de produits de « spectacle divertissant ».

Kuroo prend un air faussement surpris :

\- Vraiment ? J'aurais pensé que la scène qui se joue devant nous te captive.

Keiji est rarement agacé, toujours d'humeur égale mais les sous-entendus, trop peu subtils, de son voisin le tendent plus que de raison :

\- Je suis studieux.

Son ton fermé ne décourage pas pour autant le directeur financier :

\- Je trouve que les équipes commerciales et marketing ont fait un travail remarquable. Un enthousiasme bouillonnant se dégage de cette présentation...

\- Sans doute…

Un silence clôture un instant la conversation avant que Kuroo décide de lâcher avec nonchalance :

\- Il est célibataire.

Akaashi manque de s'étouffer en avalant de travers sa salive. Son calme n'est même plus d'apparence et s'envole en lui faisant de grands « coucous ». Il regarde, incrédule le directeur :

\- Pardon ?!

\- Bokuto Koutarou est célibataire.

Keiji jette un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux pour être sûr que personne ne les écoute, les rumeurs courent si vite au travail. Il souffle discrètement et répond sur un ton égal :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Bokuto-san apprécie que tu commentes sa vie privée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Koutarou est une personne très transparente.

\- Ah ?

\- Il te donnerait lui-même cette information sans difficultés.

Kuroo est visiblement très satisfait d'avoir réponse à tout et Keiji décide sagement que cette conversation doit se terminer, sans quoi il montrerait un intérêt déplacé au sujet. Il se mure donc dans le silence pour se reconcentrer sur la présentation.

Tetsurou sourit et prétend également suivre l'objet de la réunion. Akaashi n'a pas montré beaucoup de signes d'intérêt mais il est sûr d'avoir planté une graine qui germera sous peu. Plus tard, il reviendra à la charge.

 **…**

Une heure plus tard, la réunion se termine et Kuroo rejoint un grand blond qui n'a pas manqué une miette de son échange avec le contrôleur de gestion. Un vague sourire goguenard le défie :

\- Tu réalises que ces deux-là n'ont rien en commun ?

\- Je suis presque sûr d'avoir vu notre jeune ami dévorer des yeux notre directeur commercial. C'était fugace mais bien là.

\- As-tu fait des progrès ?

\- Assurément.

\- Tu as surtout mis les pieds dans le plat. Je crois que tu lui as fait peur et que tu vas avoir une plainte pour harcèlement sur le dos.

Son collègue n'est pas très encourageant.

\- Il est assez indéchiffrable, une approche directe est la seule méthode possible pour lui décrocher une émotion…

\- Vraiment ? Que dira Bokuto lorsqu'il apprendra que tu joues la mère maquerelle ?

\- Il n'a pas besoin de l'apprendre.

Le grand blond le fixe d'un regard un peu trop vif :

\- Et Kenma ?

\- Tout se passera bien !

\- Pourquoi t'ai-je parlé de tout ça déjà ?

\- Tu n'as pas d'amis.

\- Tss… Mes subalternes sont vraiment insolents.

Son interlocuteur hausse les épaules et précise avec détachement :

\- Nous verrons, cela ne m'intéresse pas tellement de toute façon…

Kuroo lui lance un clin d'œil :

\- A qui veux-tu faire croire cela Tsuki ?

 **…**

* * *

 **...**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? On poursuit?**


	2. Mister Sunshine et les Télétubbies

**Disclaimer** **: les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate**

 **Auteur** **: LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **: Liaisons professionnelles, Chap. 2 "Mister Sunshine et les Télétubbies"**

 **Genre : UA, romance, humour, yaoi**

 **Rating : T**

 **Commentaires : ****J'ai réussi ! Une semaine après le deuxième chapitre ! Youpi me.**

 **Un nouveau chapitre, de nouveaux personnages.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **…**

* * *

 **...**

Brun, des cheveux courts, soyeux et ordonnés, un sourire confiant. Un costume gris impeccable qui vient orner des épaules larges et solides. Une chemise blanche immaculée.

 _« Merde, il a décidé de jouer avec mes nerfs. »_

Manœuvre d'évitement : on tourne à droite et on attend sagement, en tendant l'oreille, que l'intrus quitte son bureau sans nous voir.

Depuis un an, Sugawara Koushi est un poilu dans les tranchées et il devient fou.

Ça lui apprendra à passer un entretien d'embauche avec 39° de fièvre.

En temps normal il se serait rendu compte que ça n'allait pas le faire.

En temps normal, il aurait été raisonnable, il aurait refusé le poste, fin de l'histoire.

Mais il délirait à moitié ce jour-là. Il n'avait pas vu les abdominaux si bien dessinés sous la chemise blanche, les yeux francs et sauvages, cette irrésistible assurance.

Et… cette alliance.

Voilà comment on se retrouvait à travailler pour un homme dangereusement canon, marié et hétérosexuel.

Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Etre directeur des ressources humaines, c'est être serein, calme. Pas d'avoir envie de se taper son boss.

Koushi ne mélange jamais vie perso et pro. Règle de base, règle de survie.

Il a donc tenté la tactique « je relativise » : tout va bien, je vais réussir à passer outre, ce ne sont que des abdominaux après tout, et les Télétubbies se tiennent innocemment par la main.

Mais le DRH avait commis une grave erreur : il ne s'agissait pas que de la plastique parfaite de son PDG. Son chef était cool.

Du genre que tout le monde aime.

Du genre que lui aime…

Attentionné, humble, drôle avec un je-ne-sais-quoi de fougue. Le genre de leader qu'on a envie d'aduler et de nommer dictateur de ses pensées et führer de son corps.

Koushi était donc passé à la méthode « je l'évite comme la peste ». En dehors de leur réunion hebdomadaire, il envoie des mails, il descend à la salle de pause du troisième étage pour ne pas le croiser, il ne mange plus à la cantine.

Tout un programme…

Mais cela demande beaucoup d'énergie pour peu de résultats… Fantasmer sur son chef le perturbe au moins autant que d'être auprès de lui.

Les Télétubbies ont le feu aux joues.

Alors il est là, comme un con, à attendre que son PDG sorte de son bureau.

\- Bonjour Suga.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le susnommé sursaute.

Un peu au-dessus de lui, deux yeux noisette l'observent avec une pointe d'ironie.

\- Bonjour Tooru.

Après quelques secondes, Koushi réalise que la main du directeur marketing est tendue vers lui. Il s'en saisit avec un sourire désolé.

Il ne manquait plus que lui !

\- Es-tu à la recherche de quelque chose ?

\- Hein ? Non, je suis en pause.

Son interlocuteur fronce légèrement ses sourcils châtains.

\- Au milieu du couloir ?

\- Oui.

Suga trouverait bien une excuse bidon mais son cerveau est en pilote automatique priant pour que leur PDG n'entende pas la conversation depuis le bureau. Tooru peut être très bruyant.

\- Y a-t-il de l'orage dans la tête de Mister Sunshine ?

Le DRH jette un rapide coup d'œil vers son bureau et se force à sourire. Il maîtrise son rôle de « Mister Sunshine » jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Trop tard, l'autre a aperçu le coup d'œil :

\- Je vois. Daichi est dans ton bureau.

Ce n'est pas une question. Tooru est observateur et a déjà noté le manège de son collègue.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le chope en flagrant délit « mon boss me retourne la tête ».

Tooru sait.

Koushi sait que Tooru sait.

Mais rien n'a été dit ouvertement.

Deux stratèges face à face.

C'est pour cela qu'ils ne sont pas particulièrement copains. Une partie d'échecs se joue à chacune de leur discussion.

Vivifiant certes, épuisant sûrement.

Nouvelle manœuvre d'évitement :

\- Je vais à la salle de pause.

\- Je faisais de même, je peux t'accompagner ?

Comment refuser sans être grossier ? Le directeur marketing a cette façon de s'inviter et de s'imposer avec naturel. Koushi hoche la tête et reprend contenance.

Le DRH descend bien évidemment au troisième étage. Tooru n'élève pas d'objections et se contente d'un regard entendu.

Ils cheminent en silence jusqu'à une immense salle parsemée de fauteuils design et colorés : « Ramène ta fraise » se prend pour Google dans ses salles de pause.

Sans un mot échangé, ils s'assoient sur un confortable canapé bleu. Suga, éloigné du danger, sourit à nouveau avec bienveillance.

\- Tu n'es pas toujours obligé d'être gentil et serein.

\- C'est mon deuxième prénom.

Son collègue rit franchement.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

Il n'y va vraiment pas par quatre chemins. Koushi feint de ne pas comprendre :

\- A quel propos ?

Oikawa Tooru n'est pas homme à se laisse duper, ni à abandonner. Il insiste, il tape où ça fait mal, jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate. C'est agaçant.

Il a décidé d'être agaçant :

\- Le désir ardent de laisser une morsure sur les fesses de notre PDG ?

Le DRH reste digne mais ses yeux clignent trois fois avant d'enregistrer l'info. Son sourire est toujours là, mais ses yeux lancent des éclairs :

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Sourire carnassier contre sourire carnassier.

\- Oh vraiment ? Il me semblait que tu le trouves appétissant... au point de mordre dans ses deux pèches, de l'emmener sur ton cheval blanc et de tout lui faire, sauf de te conduire comme un prince charmant !

Le DRH fait les yeux ronds, le bougre a presque réussit à le choquer. Presque.

Clairement démasqué il se domine toutefois. Après tout, il est calme, méthodique, intelligent.

Mais l'évidence est là : il n'est plus rien de tout ça auprès de Daichi. Il devient con comme un ado perturbé par ses hormones.

Il répond sur le ton le plus glacial à sa disposition :

\- En quoi cela te concerne ?

Les traits fins de Tooru font mine d'être peinés :

\- Je ne cherchais pas à être intrusif. Je pensais que tu te sentirais mieux d'en parler.

\- Tu es intrusif et tu le sais.

Echec et mat.

Deux sourires qui s'échangent. Suga s'adoucit :

\- Mais, je crois que toi aussi tu portes ta croix.

Une ombre passe sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à être observateur ou suis-je si transparent ?

\- Sans doute un peu des deux. Comment as-tu fait pour surmonter votre séparation ?

Tooru est bien conscient que le DRH est dangereusement en train d'inverser les rôles. Il s'est laissé prendre au jeu.

Pour ne pas s'étaler sur ses sentiments, il répond sobrement :

\- On a essayé, il n'a pas aimé. Que puis-je y faire ?

Koushi hoche la tête, il n'a rien à ajouter, l'autre en profite :

\- Mais ta situation est tout à fait différente !

Nouveau revirement, les nerfs de Suga son à vif.

\- En quoi ? C'est mon chef, hétérosexuel et marié par-dessus le pompon !

Tooru sourit de toutes ses dents, enfin il admet.

\- Concernant les deux premiers points je te concède qu'ils peuvent constituer des obstacles non négligeables. En revanche, Daichi n'est pas marié, il est divorcé.

Suga regarde le directeur marketing comme un enfant qui a mal appris sa leçon :

\- Il a une alliance.

\- Oui.

Le DRH commence à se demander si son collègue est bête ou s'il le fait exprès.

\- On ne porte pas d'alliance à moins d'être marié.

\- Ce n'est pas son alliance.

Tooru prend un malin plaisir à jouer avec son interlocuteur, il prend son temps pour dénouer l'énigme.

\- Ce n'est pas l'alliance de son mariage, c'est celle de son père qu'il porte depuis sa mort. Tadam !

Le directeur marketing est vraiment théâtral.

\- Non, pas tadam ! Il m'a parlé plusieurs de sa femme et de leur fille. Il n'a jamais mentionné un quelconque divorce.

\- Lui as-tu demandé ?

\- Non, mais…

« Oh putain ! » Koushi se refait le film de leurs discussions. Un fol espoir vient électriser sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Ce n'est pas un secret, c'est de notoriété publique. Tu dois être le seul de la boîte à ne pas être au courant…

Suga est énervé, perturbé, se noie dans une piscine pleine de chlore.

Tooru savoure clairement un autre « Tadam » dans sa tête. Il vient de se trouver un nouveau projet, Testsurou va être jaloux.

 **…**

* * *

 **...**

 **Merci d'avoir ce deuxième chapitre jusqu'au bout. Ces premiers chapitres placent Akaashi et Suga dans une situation semblable à voir si l'épilogue sera le même.**


	3. L'espion et le psychopathe

**Disclaimer** **: les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate**

 **Auteur** **: LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **: Liaisons professionnelles,** **Chap. 3 "L'espion et le psychopathe"**

 **Genre** **: UA, romance, humour, yaoi**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Commentaires** **: Un ordinateur mort plus tard, je publie enfin le troisième chapitre !**

 **Sans plus attendre : Bonne lecture !**

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Un coup d'œil en bas à droite de l'écran : 21H07.

Keiji relève la tête de son ordinateur et étend ses longues jambes moulées dans un chino bleu canard. Il étire ses bras puis réajuste sa chemise dans son pantalon.

Il enregistre son tableau Excel et soupire de satisfaction. Trois jours à compiler et analyser des performances produit par produit : Keiji est épuisé mais a le sentiment du devoir accompli.

Il savoure un instant la quiétude de l'open space. L'endroit est désert et silencieux à l'exception du bureau de son boss qu'il entend pianoter sur son clavier.

« Mon boss, ce cinglé. »

« Mon boss qui me demande de créer des analyses en trois jours alors qu'il faut normalement des semaines pour les mener. »

« Mon boss, ce sadique. »

Il lui en voudrait bien. Mais, l'air de rien Kuroo Tetsurou est lui aussi un bourreau de travail. Et même, un bourreau tout court.

Il est performant et à les mêmes exigences pour lui-même que pour son équipe. Sa nonchalance cache un psychopathe présent de 8H à 21H00 tous les jours, minimum.

Keiji s'objecte mentalement : sauf le vendredi. Kuroo ne déconne pas avec le vendredi : c'est _Friday wear_ et « tout le monde se casse à 17H00 tapante. »

Akaashi encaisse bien le rythme infernal imposé par son supérieur, il prend son pied au travail à défaut de le prendre ailleurs. Deux ans de célibat obligent.

 **…**

\- Tu as terminé ?

\- Oui.

\- Terminé de chez terminé ? Complet ? Irréprochable ?

« Irréprochable » le mot préféré de son chef. Akaashi est sûr de lui, il en a chié, il n'a pas beaucoup dormi mais le dossier est nickel.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis impressionné…

Le directeur financier est exigeant mais pas avare de compliments. C'est déjà ça.

\- Je suis bon.

En toute sobriété. Pas de fausse modestie, Keiji sait pourquoi il a été engagé : il excelle. Point.

\- Parfait, je vois de quoi tu es capable et ça me plaît. Je pensais que tu mettrais la semaine !

\- Hein ? Vous m'avez dit, et je vous cite : si ce dossier n'est pas bouclé en trois jours ta période d'essai sera prolongée.

\- C'était pour te motiver !

« Définitivement, mon boss est un putain de sadique. »

Le contrôleur de gestion relève le plus calmement possible :

\- J'avais une semaine ?

\- Et bien, tu es le premier à réussir à me faire ce genre d'analyse en trois jours.

\- C'était un test ?

\- Si on veut… Si tu avais mis plus d'une semaine j'aurais effectivement prolongé ta période d'essai, d'avantage tu aurais été remercié.

De grandes lettres lumineuses s'allument comme celles d'un night-club au-dessus de Kuroo : P-S-Y-C-H-O-P-A-T-H-E.

\- Je vois. Je suppose que mon poste connait un certain turn-over ?

Son chef lui sourit avec malice :

\- Ah ? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Une intuition…

\- La golden team mérite l'excellence !

Il est sérieux… Akaashi hausserait bien un sourcil s'il se souciait des délires de son chef. Surtout, ne pas nourrir ses névroses.

Il se contente d'un demi-sourire poli et tourne les talons avec un « A demain ! ».

Il saisit à la hâte son caban noir et son attaché-case –accessoire indispensable pour avoir l'air sérieux quand on travaille avec des chiffres. Il file sans demander son reste pour retrouver son lit. Il est crevé.

…

Poche gauche, poche droite. On refouille sans conviction l'attaché-case.

« Merdre, mes clefs ».

Et un aller-retour gratuit pour « Je-suis-très-fatigué-Keiji ».

…

Le jeune homme espère que son boss a décampé entre temps. Pas envie de taper un brin de cosette.

Raté.

Des voix lui parviennent depuis le bureau de son chef. La porte est semi ouverte. Il essaie de passer discrètement devant.

Il y a la voix de Kuroo, ok. Il y a aussi une voix joyeuse, profonde, envoutante…

« Dieu me déteste. »

L'autre voix c'est celle de Bokuto, le directeur commercial.

Son crush. Il aimerait qu'il en soit autrement mais ce gars lui fait tourner la tête.

Son crush, donc sans doute hétéro. Akaashi a le don pour _crusher_ sur des mecs inaccessibles.

Bref, deux années de solitude plus tard, la confiance en soi est au plus bas.

En attendant, il reste hypnotisé devant le bureau à écouter aux portes. Il se sent con et miteux mais son cœur bat trop fort pour l'ignorer.

\- …plus gros client. Il s'est montré très réceptif aux nouveaux produits. Je pense que la présentation de la semaine prochaine achèvera de le convaincre.

Bokuto semble toujours si enthousiaste lorsqu'il parle de son travail.

Keiji se met à penser malgré lui : « ça nous fait déjà un point commun… »

\- Certes, les équipes d'Oikawa ont fait un travail remarquable, mais surtout, ne lui répète pas ce que je viens de dire !

Le contrôleur de gestion indiscret entend le rire tonitruant du directeur commercial résonner dans le bureau.

\- Ha, ha, tu crains qu'il continue d'exploser tes budgets ?

\- Il en est capable. Je cite : « mon génie n'a aucune limite… surtout pas financière. »

Akaashi ne connaît pas bien le directeur marketing, mais le voit très bien prononcer ces mots.

Un nouvel éclat de rire.

\- A part ca comment se débrouille ta nouvelle recrue ?

\- Ca t'intéresse ?

Keiji retient son souffle.

\- C'est la troisième personne que tu recrutes cette année…

La réponse est décevante.

\- Il vient tout juste de partir et je dois dire qu'il est des plus performant…

\- Kuuro, il est vingt et une heure passée, tu abuses !

\- Quel hypocrite tu fais ! J'ai vu le plus jeune de ton équipe partir il y a seulement trente minutes.

\- Non mais c'est complètement différent là ! Le petit, je dois le pousser vers la sortie pour le faire décoller ! C'est un vrai acharné.

\- Mouais.

\- Ton dernier contrôleur est parti en burn out après seulement quatre mois ! Daichi ne te laissera plus engagé personne si tu foires cette fois.

\- Tu devrais savoir que je suis sans compromis.

\- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur !

Les deux directeurs quittent définitivement le cadre du travail et commencent à planifier leur weekend.

Keiji se rend compte que ces deux là sont beaucoup plus proches qu'il ne le pensait.

« A quel point sont-ils proches ? »

Une pointe de jalousie illégitime l'étreint et le pousse enfin à quitter son spot d'espionnage pour aller chercher les fameuses clefs dans son bureau.

 **…**

* * *

 **...**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Satisfait/es de retrouver Keiji ?**


	4. Le concierge a besoin d'un café

**Disclaimer** **: les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate**

 **Auteur** **: LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **: Liaisons professionnelles, Chap. 4 "Le concierge a besoin d'un café."**

 **Genre** **: UA, romance, humour, yaoi**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Commentaires** **: Merci pour votre patience et bonne lecture !**

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Oikawa Tooru connaît « Ramène ta fraise » sur le bout des doigts. Soldat de la première garde, fidèle depuis dix ans, il a éprouvé toutes les bonnes combines.

Il en connaît une qui vaut de l'or… il sait où dégoter le meilleur café.

Ce café est aussi dur à obtenir que le Saint Graal car le meilleur breuvage de la boîte est celui du chef. Il faut donc agir avec finesse pour en profiter.

Le Big Boss ne prend pas gentiment son café à la machine comme tout le monde. Monsieur a une cafetière personnelle, celle qu'il a rapportée d'Italie suite à son voyage de noce.

Le chef sait que son café est le meilleur et il jouit de ce privilège avec une pointe de machiavélisme.

C'est un gars bien mais il ne doute pas que son café est un élixir divin, il le distribue donc avec parcimonie, soit pour récompenser, soit pour réconforter.

Il faut ruser pour en avoir plus. La cafetière est directement dans son bureau, juste derrière lui, aucun moyen d'y avoir accès sans son accord.

Mais, Tooru est rusé.

Il sait… Il sait qu'il y a une autre personne excepté le chef, qui a, depuis peu, du café à volonté : l'assistante du chef…

La clef du paradis.

 **…**

\- Bonjour Hitoka.

Une petite blonde décroche sa tête de son ordinateur en sursautant, visiblement absorbée par son travail.

\- Euh, bonjour Monsieur Oikawa.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents avec une douceur feinte digne d'une peinture de Michel-Ange.

\- Tooru suffit. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

La jeune femme rougit et baisse la tête avant de répondre :

\- Bien, merci.

L'assistante du chef est loin d'être bête mais elle est jeune et manque de confiance en elle, quelques mots bien placés et Tooru sait qu'il obtiendra ce qu'il est venu chercher, surtout que le chef est en réunion. Il n'est pas venu les mains dans les poches, il a consulté l'agenda avant.

Le directeur marketing sourit un peu plus, ultra-bright, ultra-confiant.

\- C'est une nouvelle barrette ?

Hitoka tripote le papillon vert qui orne son carré blond et remet en place une mèche de cheveux imaginaire, intimidée.

\- Oui. Vous avez remarqué ?

\- Elle est très jolie et te va très bien !

La jeune femme rougit un peu plus et murmure un « merci » inaudible.

Oikawa flirte avec la ligne jaune de ce qu'il peut dire, et ne pas dire à une jeune collègue de vingt-deux ans. Mais, que ne ferait-il pas pour un café ?

Il avance rapidement le pion suivant :

\- Oh, tu as fait du café ?

L'air innocent, tout ça, tout ça, il le mérite bien.

\- Euh oui, je m'en suis fait un en arrivant. Monsieur Sawamura n'était pas dans son bureau mais il m'a dit que je pouvais… Mais j'aurais peut-être dû attendre qu'il arrive ? Il va peut-être penser que je suis sans-gêne…

L'assistante du chef est un brin parano. Tooru ne la laisse pas s'emballer d'avantage et lui décoche un sourire rassurant :

\- Hitoka, tout va bien, je suis sûr que si Daichi t'a dit que tu pouvais te servir, il le pensait.

\- Ah… Oui.

\- Moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en faire un ce matin…On a tellement de travail en ce moment…

Prendre un air triste, désespéré, tout ça, tout ça.

On joue le rôle de sa vie pour un café. On se voit déjà avec une statuette entre les mains.

\- Et bien...

\- Je suis si fatigué… si fatigué…

Les yeux pleins de désespoir, on ferait pleurer un sociopathe.

\- Je peux sans doute vous en faire un ? Je ne pense pas que Monsieur Sawamura refuserait…

« Si tu savais… »

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Victory !

\- Merci, tu es adorable.

La voix pleine de reconnaissance, on se damnerait pour un café. On s'en fout. Le café c'est la vie.

La petite blonde s'éclipse dans le bureau du chef.

Quelques minutes passent, et elle revient enfin avec la précieuse boisson chaude.

On s'en saisit, on est heureux, la matinée débute bien et sans trop d'efforts.

 **…**

\- Yachi, as-tu bien mon numéro ?

Une femme spectaculaire interrompt le petit manège de Tooru : perchée sur des escarpins noirs et moulée dans un tailleur tout aussi noir, son allure est aussi éblouissante qu'implacable.

\- Hein, euh… oui ?

\- Très bien, appelle-moi ce soir que l'on prépare la plainte pour harcèlement.

De petites lunettes rondes laissent apparaître un regard bleu sombre qui toise Tooru. Celui-ci sourit avec beaucoup moins de candeur :

\- Kiyoko… il y a bien longtemps que je ne t'ai vu dans ces bureaux.

Ils se jaugent un instant avant de se claquer deux bises avec des sourires entendus.

\- Euh, j'ai des photocopies à faire… Je reviens dans cinq minutes…

La fin de la phrase est à peine audible, la petite blonde s'échappe de son bureau pour se rendre au bout du couloir.

\- Bravo tu as fait peur à notre Hitoka.

\- Tu vas vraiment te ramasser une plainte à force.

\- Je ne fais que gentiment discuter.

\- Tu te prostitues pour du café.

Simple constat.

\- Je vois. Tu nous observes depuis un moment ?

\- Suffisamment.

\- C'est très mal d'écouter aux portes !

Kiyoko Shimizu hausse un sourcil qui dit : rien à prouver, rien à se faire pardonner.

Cette femme est le genre de personne qui sait exactement où elle va et pourquoi elle y va.

Aimable et redoutable.

Aimée et redoutée.

Oikawa sourit en coin, il revoit « l'ex-femme du chef » avec plaisir. Tooru a eu le temps, en dix ans, d'observer le couple qu'elle avait formé avec Daichi : de la genèse à la fin. Il pourrait écrire un bouquin.

Séparés depuis presque deux ans et divorcés depuis un an, ils semblent être redevenus ce qu'ils auraient toujours dû être : des amis.

Elle sort un lapin jaune, moche et rabougris. Le doudou a visiblement fait la guerre de 40.

\- La petite a oublié son doudou dans la voiture ce matin, comme elle dort chez Daichi cette semaine, je fais un saut rapidos.

Super-maman sur des escarpins de quinze centimètres.

\- Daichi est en réunion. Ils ne te l'ont pas dit à l'accueil ?

\- Si, mais je préfère le déposer moi-même dans le bureau, c'est une précieuse cargaison !

Tooru ne creuse pas plus loin mais cette histoire de doudou le chiffonne.

Kiyoko est avocate. Elle travaille beaucoup. Il est 9H30. Elle ne devrait pas être là. Ça aurait pu attendre sa pause déjeuner de midi…

Ils se regardent, elle sait qu'il se pose des questions. Elle le surnomme le « fouille-caca » dans sa tête. Oui, « caca » car on apprend à ne plus dire de gros-mots quand on a un enfant. Elle a sorti trop rapidement le doudou pour justifier sa présence et elle se frappe mentalement pour cette erreur.

Deux sourires d'hypocrites se font face.

Le directeur fronce les sourcils et ne peut s'empêcher de céder à la tentation avec provocation :

\- Ne me dit pas que vous remettez le couvert !?

Son air ahuri a dû vexer son interlocutrice car elle lui répond froide comme le carrelage des WC :

\- Petit un, ça ne te regarde absolument pas ! Et petit deux, je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait de terrible !

\- Parce que coucher avec son meilleur pote ça ne fonctionne qu'un temps ?

Un autre que Tooru Oikawa ce serait dit qu'il allait trop loin avec une femme qu'il n'a pas vu depuis des mois. Un autre se serait aussi mêlé de ses affaires.

Mais, Tooru est trop observateur pour son propre bien. Et, sans doute un peu concierge d'immeuble sur les bords.

 **...**

La jeune femme n'a pas le temps de répliquer qu'ils sont interrompus :

\- Oikawa Tooru, c'est MON café qu'il y a dans la tasse ?

Et merde… Daichi est sorti de sa réunion sans crier gare. Ce n'est jamais bon signé lorsque le nom et le prénom viennent à la suite.

Le chef embrasse sur la joue son ex-femme et fusille du regard son directeur marketing.

Oikawa note qu'il ne semble pas surpris, donc il l'attendait…

\- Bien sûr que non !

Gueule d'ange, le visage de l'innocence...

\- C'est toi qui paie la tournée ce soir et je me sens d'humeur à boire du champagne…

Le ton est sans appel, ce café va lui coûter cher au sens propre.

…

Attendez…

…

\- Ce soir ? Tu viens quand même ?

\- Pourquoi je ne viendrais pas ?

\- Kana n'est pas avec toi ?

Daichi fronce les sourcils.

\- Non, pas avant dimanche. A moins que ça ait changé, Kiyoko ?

La jeune femme fait un « non » de la tête et lance un regard assassin au directeur marketing. Tooru lui répond avec un sourire narquois : « grillée jusqu'à la moelle baby ».

\- Au fait, j'ai proposé à Koushi de se joindre à notre rituel.

\- Et il a accepté ?

Tooru fait « oui » de la tête.

\- Je lui ai déjà proposé plusieurs fois et il n'a jamais accepté.

\- Que veux-tu… N'est pas moi qui veut, personne ne résiste à mon charme !

\- Mouais… Ce serait bien d'éviter les histoires de cul au travail.

Tooru arbore un sourire un coin qui dit : « mais bien sûr mon ptit chat ! »

\- Jaloux ?

Daichi lève les yeux au ciel. Il ne répond pas. Il était là quand Tooru s'est brûlé les ailes avec une liaison tout sauf professionnelle. Le chaos des relations amoureuses au travail, très peu pour lui.

\- Sur ce, j'ai du travail, mon parton est un vrai bourreau ! Kiyoko, ce fut un plaisir comme toujours.

Mielleux à souhait, elle lui rend son sourire d'hypocrite.

Il jette un dernier coup d'œil vers son chef qui fait entrer son ex-femme dans son bureau.

Il écouterait bien à la porte pour savoir ce qu'elle fait là mais il a plus de classe que ça.

Sauf quand il s'agit de café…

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 **Chapitre de transition, on n'avance pas côté cœur mais ça me permet d'introduire la touche féminine à l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura donné le sourire, merci de l'avoir lu ! On se retrouve dans un bar pour la prochain.**


	5. On avance à rien dans c'canoë

**Disclaimer** **: les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate**

 **Auteur** **: LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **: Liaisons professionnelles, Chap. 5 «** **On avance à rien dans c'canoë. »**

 **Genre** **: UA, romance, humour, yaoi**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Commentaires** **: Je pense que vous l'avez deviné : je renonce à publier toutes les semaines cette fic, je suis vraiment trop flemmarde et mon ordi est en grève les trois-quarts du temps…**

 **Je viens de relire les quatre précédents chapitres et je me rends compte qu'il y a encore des fautes de frappes ou d'inattention… ça me déprime et je m'en excuse si ça a compliqué votre lecture.**

 **Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en compagnie de nos héros.**

 **Une petite note :** **Je blablate dans mes commentaires mais je suis bien la seule, vous ne vous faites pas beaucoup entendre alors je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe lorsque vous lisez un nouveau chapitre. Est-ce que cette fic vous plait, ou pas ? Des choses que vous aimez ou qui vous agacent ? Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'une petite review de temps en temps ça permet de savoir où on en est… Je mendie des retours ! ^^**

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Vendredi, 17H05, le directeur commercial passe la porte du travail avec une chemise bleue pâle entrouverte, les manches relevées au trois-quarts, un jeans, une paire de Converse noires. Bokuto Koutarou sait profiter avec élégance du _Friday wear_. Sans chichi, _just casual_.

Le Soleil de printemps se reflète sur les mèches argentées de sa chevelure, les oiseaux font « cui-cui », une vague de joie innocente l'envahit : « c'est le weekend ! ».

Comme chaque vendredi, il rejoint ses collègues au pub en face de leur lieu de travail.

Ses yeux mettent quelques secondes à s'habituer à la pénombre du lieu. Ils clignent et cherchent un regard familier…

Bingo !

\- Hey Tetsurou ! Tu es seul ? On est en avance ?

\- Non, juste à l'heure. Les autres sont en retard, comme d'hab… Ils ne respectent rien.

\- Ha ha, tout se perd ma bonne dame ! Mais, ça nous donne l'occasion d'avoir une bière d'avance sur eux !

Sur un clin d'œil Koutarou joint le geste à la parole et commande deux pintes de blonde avec le sourire d'un enfant le matin de Noël.

Il s'assoit au comptoir au côté de son collègue :

\- Qui vient ce soir ?

\- Tout le monde.

\- Tout le monde ? Qui ça tout le monde ?

Un « Tss » d'agacement.

\- Le monde qui compte : toi, moi, Tooru, Sawa, Suga. Hajime ne peut pas ce soir.

\- Koushi ? Ce soir ? T'es sûr ?

\- Oui.

\- Il vient vraiment ?

Un deuxième « Tss » siffle entre les dents du directeur financier.

\- Oui.

\- Alors que Daichi vient ?

Ce coup-ci, Kuroo marque un temps d'arrêt et hausse un sourcil :

\- Tu as noté ça, toi ?

Koutarou ne relève pas le ton vexatoire de la remarque.

\- Il ne vient jamais les vendredis où Daichi est là. Je ne suis ni aveugle, ni demeuré !

\- Tu es directeur commercial…

Un sourire taquin…

…un regard indigné.

\- Enfoiré !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime…

\- Bâtard !

\- Tant de mots d'amour… Cesse, je ne peux en supporter d'avantage !

Le financier porte sa main au front dans un geste théâtral. Koutarou se déride face au show de son collègue.

\- Je crois qu'Oikawa lui a dit que Sawa ne serait pas là.

\- Ah ? Pourquoi ? Il ne va pas être content, non ?

Kuroo hausse les épaules avec nonchalance.

\- Qui sait…

Le directeur commercial passe sa main dans ses cheveux, ça l'aide à réfléchir. Ils sont presque entièrement gris bien qu'il n'ait pas encore trente-cinq ans mais ses cheveux étaient déjà argentés à dix-huit. Il n'en n'a jamais fait un complexe tant que ceux-ci sont parfaitement coiffés et maitrisés. C'est le cas.

Il fronce les sourcils :

\- C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un ne pas s'entendre avec le chef ! Je me demande ce qu'il lui reproche ?

Tetsourou avale sa bière de travers et étouffe un rire en toussotant.

\- Je trouvais ça bizarre aussi…

\- Hein ? Daichi a fait quelque chose de mal ?

Kuroo tente de reprendre contenance. Il aurait dû s'en douter, son ami est bien trop innocent, bien trop franc pour déceler les subtilités du « Je t'aime, je te fuis. » de Koushi.

\- Non, je trouvais bizarre que tu aies compris.

\- Hein ? Compris quoi ?

\- Rien visiblement !

\- Connard !

\- Je t'aime toujours autant.

Les yeux mordorés lancent des éclairs à deux yeux noisette qui s'en amusent.

Le directeur financier secoue la tête, son collègue et ami est si perspicace lorsqu'il s'agit de négocier avec leurs clients mais si tarte pour tout le reste.

\- Allez vient, on va s'assoir à notre table !

 **…**

Le directeur commercial, le directeur marketing, le directeur financier : tous les trois attablés comme à un spectacle, face à un directeur des ressources humaines mués et un PDG mal à l'aise, bien loin de sa traditionnelle assurance.

Tooru semble particulièrement apprécier le spectacle, Testsurou feint l'indifférence, tandis que Koutarou penche la tête sur le côté pour tenter de comprendre le froid jeté sur un début de soirée pourtant prometteur.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là Suga ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que nous sommes réunis un vendredi soir.

...Pas de réponse, tant pis.

Le pauvre PDG en fait un peu trop face au mutisme de Koushi.

« Rame, rame. Rameurs, ramez. »

Le DRH arbore un sourire forcé et fusille du regard, avec un certain talent, le directeur marketing. Celui-ci s'en fout : un sourire détendu et entendu aux lèvres.

Téméraire et résolu à désamorcer la situation, Sawamura réalise une autre tentative avec une mine des plus chaleureuses :

\- Des plans pour ce weekend ?

Un haussement d'épaules, toujours pas un regard.

« On avance à rien dans c'canoë. »

Koushi soupire, ouvre la bouche… enfin il va parler :

\- J'ai oublié mon téléphone portable au bureau, je vais aller le chercher.

\- Ah ? C'est ça qui te tracasse ?

Sugawara se lève d'un bond et prend la direction de la sortie presqu'en courant.

Le PDG dévisage avec sérieux ses trois directeurs :

\- Ok les gars. Que se passe-t-il ?

Tooru relève avec innocence la question :

\- Hum ?

« Là-haut, on t'mène en bateau »

\- Oikawa ! Il a clairement un problème avec moi. Je me fais des idées ?

Un mur de silence.

\- S'est-il confié à l'un d'entre vous ?

Daichi respire pour garder son calme.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de trahir ses secrets, je voudrais juste comprendre ! Tout se passait bien au début et maintenant on dirait que travailler avec moi l'insupporte ?

Tandis que la finance et le marketing continuent de faire silence, le commercial prend pitié de son chef :

\- Et bien, tu as peut-être fait quelque chose qui l'a mis mal à l'aise ?

\- C'est ce que je pense mais je ne vois pas quoi. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive !

\- Tu as essayé de lui en parler ?

\- Evidemment mais il esquive en permanence…

Bokuto, à court d'idées recommence à pencher sa tête sur le côté.

Daichi regarde dépitée la place vide à ses côtés :

\- Vous croyez qu'il va revenir ?

Tooru pince ses lèvres et fait un « non » de la tête. Son plan ne s'est pas passé comme il le prévoyait : le DRH a lâchement fui !

Le chef serre les points, sa patience, mise à rude épreuve, finie par céder :

\- Ok j'y vais ! A lundi.

Sur ce Sawamura se lève lui aussi d'un bond et quitte le pub sans plus de cérémonie.

Koutarou reste interdit :

\- Il s'est barré ?

Oikawa semble amusé :

\- On dirait bien…

Kuroo boit d'une traite sa troisième bière :

\- Merci Tooru… Tu parles d'un after-work de merde ! Vous ne respectez vraiment rien…

 **…**

Daichi s'est mis à courir dès sa sortie.

Il n'aime pas les non-dits, il aime que tout le monde pose ses couilles –ou ses ovaires- sur la table. Il aime travailler en toute transparence. Il aime le « parler vrai ».

Le PDG pensait avoir trouvé en Sugawara Koushi un binôme parfait pour manager les équipes. Il est sympathique mais direct, chaleureux, intelligent, compréhensif mais exigeant. Le genre de personne avec qui on a naturellement envie de passer du temps… sauf s'il vous fuit.

Il sent une certaine frustration monter en lui : il va mettre un terme à cette situation immédiatement.

\- Koushi !

Comme il le pensait il le retrouve dans le parking souterrain, prêt à prendre la route.

Le DRH se retourne surpris en entendant son nom.

\- J'ai besoin de te parler.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, une urgence m'attend.

Le récalcitrant a répondu calmement mais Daichi remarque le léger tremblement des mains qui serrent un peu trop les clefs de voiture.

\- Je vois bien qu'il y a un problème. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça !

Tout en parlant, Daichi continue de s'approcher de l'animal en fuite, doucement mais sûrement.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Je suis sûr que si… Es-tu mal à l'aise en ma présence ?

\- Tu te fais des idées.

Koushi tente de rentrer dans sa voiture mais le PDG arrive enfin à sa hauteur et ferme doucement la porte. Le DRH se retrouve le dos collé à sa voiture, le nez à trente centimètres de son interlocuteur. Daichi est un peu plus grand que Koushi et ses yeux bruns essaient tant bien que mal de sonder deux yeux chocolat qui cherchent à s'échapper.

\- Tu n'arrives même pas à me regarder, que se passe-t-il ?

Silence radio… Le plus petit des deux est blanc comme un linge.

\- Koushi, parle-moi. Je t'ai engagé il y a un an parce que j'ai apprécié ta franchise et ton naturel. Je me suis trompé ?

Une lueur de défi s'allume chez le directeur des ressources humaines. Cette situation n'est pas tenable :

\- Tu veux de la franchise ?

Ce changement de comportement surprend un peu Daichi, il hoche lentement mais fermement la tête.

\- Tu me plais.

\- Hein ?

Suga soupire, rosit légèrement et plante ses yeux dans ceux de son patron avec audace :

\- Tu me plais !

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 **J'avoue, c'est mal de terminer ce chapitre comme ça… Merci d'être encore là !**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour voir ce qui s'est passé dans le bar après que ces deux-là soient partis.**


	6. Un baby-sitter con comme une huître

**Disclaimer** **: les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate**

 **Auteur** **: LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **: Liaisons professionnelles, Chap. 6 "Un baby-sitter con comme une huître"**

 **Genre** **: UA, romance, humour, yaoi**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Commentaires** **: Mille mercis à tous celles/ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, ça me motive et ça rempli mon petit cœur d'allégresse !**

 **Comme promis, nous retrouvons nos protagonistes dans le pub où nous les avions laissés, bonne lecture !**

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Une brume caressante comme du coton l'enveloppe, ses joues sont brûlantes, un tranquille sourire est déposé sur ses lèvres.

Il est seul à sa table, il n'arrive pas à terminer son dernier verre pourtant vissé dans sa main. Il sait qu'il a abusé, il sent un torrent éthylique courir avidement dans ses veines. Oh oui, le dragon coule dans son corps, et rien d'autre n'a d'importance! Il savoure la détente, la douce folie qui lui fait penser que tout va bien dans sa chemise grise froissée.

« _I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt._ »

Tetsurou Kuroo a l'alcool orgueilleux et cynique à souhait. Il termine cette soirée seul, avec la sourde promesse que la bande d'enfoirés qui lui serre de collègues va payer très cher de lui avoir gâché son moment préféré de la semaine : l' _afterwork_ du vendredi soir.

Les yeux mi-clos il observe les gens dans le bar avec une moue méprisante. Une heure du matin, ça discute, ça danse, ça rit… Le directeur financier se sent tout à coup comme Dieu observant les insignifiantes petites fourmis qui s'agitent. Non, la mégalomanie n'est pas un symptôme de l'alcool…

Il soupire, il s'ennuie : cette soiréeest un échec.

Il a perdu de vue Tooru depuis une bonne demi-heure. Kuroo est presque sûr qu'il est quelque part en train d'explorer la bouche -et plus si affinité- de la jolie brune qui lui faisait de grands sourires.

Quant à Koutarou, il l'a tout simplement abandonné là sur sa chaise. La taquinerie de trop l'a fait fuir, les poings serrés, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Il s'amuse un peu plus loin avec des gars de la boîte qui osent squatter le bar des chefs.

« Ces jeunes ne respectent vraiment plus rien… »

Tetsurou les regarde rire à une plaisanterie du directeur commercial : « il est tellement sociable ce con, s'en est rageant ». Il respire la joie de vivre et il entraîne tout le monde autour de lui, ils le regardent, ils lui sourient, ils l'admirent. Contrairement à Kuroo, il a l'alcool joyeux.

Après quelques instants à les regarder sans grand intérêt, il remarque qu'il y a aussi une autre personne, plus en retrait, qui écoute tranquillement la joyeuse bande.

Kuroo a le cœur qui bat un peu trop fort sans qu'il n'ait bougé. La jalousie vient le mordre sans crier gare. Il sent le feu lui monter aux joues. Une bouffée de panique l'envahit et son cerveau fait route vers la colère.

Ça lui parait soudain évident : « je vais lui faire ravaler son sourire de Ken ! »

 **…**

\- Hep là ! Tu fais quoi idiot ?!

Un bras musclé l'intercepte avant qu'il atteigne son but et le force à se rassoir à sa place.

Son adversaire est un peu plus petit que lui mais ses bras sont solides, par ailleurs il est complètement saoul. Il se débat en vain :

\- Dégage !

L'intercepteur le maintient sans ménagement à sa place.

-Lâche-moi !

\- Reste assis, je te lâcherai.

Le ton est sans appel. La tête lui tourne, il se ratatine sur sa chaise. La pression se relâche. L'homme s'assoit en face de lui et deux petits iris noirs le détaillent :

\- T'es bourré mec…

Kuroo rapproche sa tête du gêneur qui ne bronche pas :

\- Mais t'es qui toi ?

\- Ton baby-sitter visiblement… Ton ange gardien pour ce soir certainement.

Le directeur financier écarquille ses yeux comme s'il voyait son collègue pour la première fois :

\- Haji ?

Ding, ding, ding, la lumière est montée au premier étage.

\- Je peux vraiment pas vous laisser seuls tous les trois… Merde, il est une heure du mat !

Kuroo note les cheveux noirs en bataille du directeur des achats, le pantalon de jogging, le vieux sweat gris chiné et surtout la mine enfarinée :

\- Tu sors du lit ?!

\- Bravo Sherlock!

\- T'avais pas un rendez-vous galant ?

Son collègue se renfrogne :

\- On a fini tôt.

Hajime Iwaizumi n'est pas du genre à se confier, encore moins à un Tetsurou beurré comme un p'tit Lu.

Ses quelques mots laissent tout de même sous-entendre un : « plan foireux, _end of story_. »

\- Je vois... Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je t'empêche de faire de la merde.

\- Tss… Et si j'ai envie d'en faire de la merde ? Si j'ai pas envie d'être sage ?

Kuroo prend un air coquin qui donne envie au directeur des achats de lui donner une paire de baffe, et une paire c'est deux. Oui, en plein milieu de la nuit Hajime ne connaît plus le concept de compassion.

\- Premièrement, t'es jamais sage, bourré ou pas.

\- Certes.

\- Mais, toi et moi, on sait que tu aurais regretté demain ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire, quand ta gueule de bois te submergera.

Il fait « non » de la tête.

\- Cogner son meilleur ami pour un _crush_ , c'est pas une bonne idée.

Kuroo serre les dents et tique au mot « crush », il ne s'agit pas exactement de ça… Il reconnaît tout de même sa bêtise et fait « oui » de la tête.

\- Mais où sont Suga et Sawa ? Je comptais sur eux pour vous garder vivants.

\- Ils sont partis joué à cache-cache…

\- Hein ? Ils vous ont laissé tous les trois sans chaperon ?

\- Hajime, nous sommes des adultes, on peut se gérer.

\- Vraiment ? On en a effectivement la preuve flagrante ce soir...

\- La question est plutôt, toi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Le directeur des achats soupire, las. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à admettre la raison de sa présence :

\- Oikawa m'a appelé, complètement défoncé… Il est où ?

Kuroo s'apprête à hausser les épaules en signe d'ignorance lorsque le directeur marketing entre dans son champ de vision. Hajime suit son regard.

\- Je vais le massacrer…

La baby-sitter ne lâche plus des yeux Tooru. Il danse collé-serré avec une grande brune, lentement, lascivement, ses yeux embués par l'alcool fixent intensément sa partenaire.

La scène est sensuelle, érotique, parfaitement étudiée pour faire bander.

\- Ne rentre pas dans son jeu…

\- Ce connard m'appelle complètement bourré en pleine nuit et me fait son show, putain, il me gave.

\- Tu sais pourquoi il fait ça.

\- C'était il y a un an… Il devrait déjà être passé à autre chose depuis.

\- Et toi ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu l'as largué et continues, pourtant, à venir à son secours. C'est un peu tordu, non ?

\- Je suis pas d'humeur.

\- Tu es masochiste en fait!

Kuroo sourit avec perversion mimant des coups de fouet sur Hajime.

\- Faut que je trouve un pigeon pour te ramener et que j'embarque mon imbécile d'ex-copain quand il aura terminé son show.

\- Mec, t'es con comme une huître…

 **…**

\- Hey vient par là toi !

D'un ton ferme et autoritaire Hajime arrête un grand blond qui passe -innocemment- par là.

\- Tu travailles bien avec cet imbécile ?

Le directeur des achats pointe du doigt l'épave assise en face de lui.

\- Jamais vu !

Le jeune homme fait mine de repartir mais Tetsurou le retient par la manche :

\- Kei, mon cœur se brise devant tant de froideur…

Iwaizumi met un nom sur le visage qu'il a reconnu : Tsukishima Kei, l'ombre de Kuroo à la finance.

\- Kuroo arrête ton cirque ! Tsukishima peux-tu le raccompagner chez lui ? Cet idiot ne peut pas rentrer seul et je dois m'occuper d'un autre déchet.

Le grand blond renifle avec dédain :

\- On ne peut pas le laisser crever là ?

\- C'est très tentant, mais non.

\- C'est de l'abus de pouvoir.

Le directeur des achats s'agace de la résistance du financier et raille :

\- Libre à toi de demander une augmentation pour « service rendu à la nation » en attendant merci d'embarquer le paquet.

Le directeur financier choisit –très mal- ce moment-là pour jouer les pingres :

\- Faut pas déconner, je compte pas augmenter qui que ce soit !

\- Je pourrais te laisser rentrer seul... Avec un peu de chance tu te prendras un bus et j'aurais ton job.

Tetsurou prend un air peiné :

\- Jeune Padawan, tu es tellement cruel…

Hajime esquisse un sourire de pitié envers Kei qui, résigné, saisit par le bras son chef et l'entraîne, non sans mal, vers la sortie.

Le directeur des achats procède de la même façon et demande à un petit roux de ramener Koutarou, sain et sauf, chez lui.

Le plus dur reste à venir…

Son ex-copain est toujours sur la piste de danse enlacé avec la jeune femme. Iwaizumi se rapproche du couple :

\- Oikawa, je te ramène..

Le châtain ne le regarde pas et le congédie :

\- Finalement je reste, tu peux partir.

Hajime prend un ton patient :

\- Dépêche-toi de dire au-revoir à ton amie, on y va.

\- Non.

La belle brune, silencieuse jusqu'alors, commence à s'agacer du gêneur :

\- Il vous dit qu'il reste. Merci de nous laisser tranquilles !

La jeune femme resserre un peu plus sa prise autour du cou du directeur marketing qui ronronne.

\- Madame vous êtes sans doute une personne charmante mais vous êtes saoule et mon ami également, je vous recommande d'aller vous coucher.

La dite « Madame » ne l'entend visiblement pas de cette oreille et commence à s'énerver, elle lâche Tooru qui savoure avec un sourire satisfait la scène :

\- De quoi je me mêle ?!

\- Madame, je cherche à vous aider. Cet énergumène couche avec une personne différente chaque soir et leur refile, entre autres, des morpions. Ne vous laissez pas berner par son sourire d'ange…

La jeune femme, sous le choc, s'écarte vivement d'Oikawa. Hajime en profite pour tirer son ancien compagnon et le conduit sans cérémonie vers la sortie.

\- Iwa, cher Iwa pourquoi es-tu Iwa ? Renie ton père et abdique ton nom ; ou, si tu ne le veux pas, jure de m'aimer…

\- Tooru, tu me fais chier. Je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois !

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous aura fait plaisir. Merci de l'avoir lu, à bientôt!**


	7. Le patron de l'année

**Disclaimer** **: les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate**

 **Auteur** **: LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **: Liaisons professionnelles, Chap. 7 "Le patron de l'année."**

 **Genre** **: UA, romance, humour, yaoi**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Commentaires** **: Je sais, vous n'êtes pas habitués à ça… deux chapitres dans la même semaine !**

 **Voici donc la suite directe du chapitre 5. J'aurais pu garder cette partie au chaud pour plus tard mais j'avais vraiment envie de la partager avec vous.**

 **Nous retrouvons donc Daichi et Koushi là où nous les avons laissés : face à face dans le parking à la suite d'un aveu lâché comme une bombe.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 _Koushi tente de rentrer dans sa voiture mais le PDG arrive enfin à sa hauteur et ferme doucement la porte. Le DRH se retrouve le dos collé à sa voiture, le nez à trente centimètres de son interlocuteur. Daichi est un peu plus grand que Koushi et ses yeux bruns essaient tant bien que mal de sonder deux yeux chocolat qui cherchent à s'échapper._

 _\- Tu n'arrives même pas à me regarder, que se passe-t-il ?_

 _Silence radio… Le plus petit des deux est blanc comme un linge._

 _\- Koushi, parle-moi. Je t'ai engagé il y a un an parce que j'ai apprécié ta franchise et ton naturel. Je me suis trompé ?_

 _Une lueur de défi s'allume chez le directeur des ressources humaines. Cette situation n'est pas tenable :_

 _\- Tu veux de la franchise ?_

 _Ce changement de comportement surprend un peu Daichi, il hoche lentement mais fermement la tête._

 _\- Tu me plais._

\- Hein ?

 _Suga soupire, rosit légèrement et plante ses yeux dans ceux de son patron avec audace :_

 _\- Tu me plais !_

.

Sawamura redresse son torse et sa tête, visiblement surpris. Il fronce légèrement ses sourcils noirs et fins comme face à une énigme :

\- Hein ? Tu es sûr ?

Il semble que son cerveau se soit fait la malle : écran bleu, error, bug général.

Koushi un brin décontenancé passe sa main dans ses cheveux châtain clair et tente de comprendre la réaction de son chef :

\- C'est le troisième « Hein » en moins d'une minute… Tu doutes que tu puisses me plaire ?

« Il ne se regarde jamais dans la glace, ou quoi ?! ».

Le PDG met ses mains dans ses poches, ne sachant tout à coup plus quoi en faire, et répond dérouté :

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop, c'est la première fois qu'un homme me dit ça.

Son chef n'a pas l'air fâché, ni dégouté, il semble juste sincèrement désemparé.

Koushi regrette son soudain aveu, ça lui a paru naturel de dire cela à un autre homme, ça ne semble pas le cas pour Daichi.

\- Je vois. Je suis désolé de te mettre mal à l'aise.

\- C'est la première fois que ce genre de chose m'arrive, je n'ai pas été très lucide sur ce coup-là ! Pour être honnête, j'étais loin de m'imaginer que je pouvais te plaire. Ou à qui que ce soit d'ailleurs…

Cet aveu détend le DRH :

\- Hein ? Tu ne te fais jamais draguer ?

Cette situation génère clairement un certain nombre de « hein ». De l'extérieur ils doivent vraiment ressembler à un couple d'ahuris à discuter à coup de « hein » sur un parking sombre un vendredi soir…

\- Pas vraiment. J'avais dix-neuf ans lorsque j'ai rencontré Kiyoko et on s'est marié dès la sortie de l'école de commerce, j'ai monté ma boîte, on a eu une fille… J'apprends tout juste à être célibataire depuis le divorce…

\- Ah ?

Suga est un peu sonné que son chef se confie si facilement à lui. Il se rend compte qu'il sait peu de choses personnelles sur Daichi. Il a au moins réglé définitivement la question : est-il divorcé ? La réponse lui fait involontairement plaisir.

En même temps il a passé une année à éviter la moindre promiscuité entre eux…

\- Donc j'avoue : je suis surpris, je pensais que tu ne me supportais pas ou quelque chose dans ce goût…

Le DRH croise les bras avec un sourire taquin :

\- C'est tout l'inverse. Tu t'es bien planté !

Le brun lui rend son sourire :

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Je suis sûr. C'est bien tout le problème.

\- Je ne serai sans doute pas le patron de l'année, même si -à ma décharge- ton attitude était des plus contradictoire.

Une fois la gêne glaçante de l'aveu passée, Koushi doit bien admettre qu'il se sent mieux. Comme libéré d'un poids. Une barrière est tombée et il répond en toute franchise :

\- Je ne voulais pas tu me plaises. Ce n'est pas du tout professionnel. J'ai pensé qu'en limitant nos interactions ça me passerait.

\- Et ça n'a pas fonctionné ?

\- Faut croire que non puisqu'on en est là !

Daichi semble s'être remis de la « bombe », l'unité centrale a redémarré. En revanche ses sourcils sont toujours froncés :

\- Et maintenant ?

\- C'est toi qui m'as poussé à bout, je pourrais décider de ne pas être sympa et te laisser te démerder avec cet aveu.

Le PDG sourit :

\- J'ai ouvert la boîte de Pandore on dirait…

\- Toutefois, je vois bien que tu es un débutant alors je vais t'énoncer les différentes options qui s'offrent à nous.

Le brun hoche fermement la tête, l'air concentré, presque prêt à prendre des notes :

\- Plusieurs options, très bien, ça me va !

Koushi prend un air, lui aussi, très concentré et il commence à présenter leurs options, comme il le ferait dans une réunion importante :

\- Tu peux me dire tout net que cette attirance n'est pas réciproque, qu'il ne se passera jamais rien, que tu es 100% hétéro et bla bla bla… Bref le genre de chose qui puisse bien tuer tous mes espoirs. C'est, je dois l'admettre, mon hypothèse la plus probable.

\- Et que se passerait-il ensuite ?

\- Je digère, je vis dans la honte quelques temps, je perds quelques kilos… Si j'arrive à passer outre on deviendra peut-être des collègues avec une relation normale et basique sinon, je serai obligé de démissionner.

Daichi fait une grimace d'insatisfaction à la mention d'une « démission » et conclut avec ironie :

\- Très bien. Réjouissant. La suite ?

Sans se départir de son ton professionnel, le châtain poursuit :

\- Deuxième option, l'inverse de la première : je te plais aussi, on couche ensemble, ça le fait pas et je passe facilement à autre chose.

Le patron avale sa salive de travers décapé par la franchise de son vis-à-vis.

\- Hum, ok. Et si ça se passe bien ?

\- Ce serait potentiellement très ennuyeux. Etre le gars qui couche avec son patron, ça ne me fait pas rêver.

Le PDG hoche à nouveau la tête. Le sujet est surréaliste mais les deux hommes échangent avec une certaine forme de sérieux, ils rationnalisent, ça évite de ressentir et ça les met étrangement à l'aise.

\- Et puis s'il se trouve que suite à cette attirance je décide que tu es l'amour de ma vie ça pourrait être intéressant mais si ce n'est pas le cas et que ça se termine mal, je serai grillé comme un marron. Je suis DRH je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre de casserole.

Sawamura sort ses mains de ses poches et les croise :

\- Si tu décides que je suis l'amour de ta vie ?! Voilà une façon étrange de voir les choses : j'ai toujours pensé que l'amour ne se commandait pas.

\- Tu as tout faux, jeune apprenti ! Tomber amoureux c'est une décision qui se prend rationnellement, sinon on finit par faire des conneries. Du genre : coucher avec son patron…

Conciliant le brun le laisse poursuivre son raisonnement :

\- Admettons. A-t-on une troisième option ?

\- Dernière option : tu trouves que je suis vraiment tordu ou que toute cette histoire est vraiment trop compliquée et tu te dis que tu ne pourras plus jamais travailler avec moi et tu me vires. Ça fait écho à la première option, sauf que là, c'est toi qui ne pourrais pas passer outre…

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Koushi sursaute, le ton de spécialiste qu'il vient de prendre le protégeait d'exprimer le moindre sentiment, il n'a pas tellement envie de s'aventurer sur ce terrain et répond avec humour :

\- Je suis soulagé de te l'avoir dit. Ça demande beaucoup d'efforts de t'éviter toute la journée ! Tu es très collant.

\- Et comment voudrais-tu que la situation de déroule ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je suis terrifié à l'idée de te répondre.

Le châtain est en réalité à deux doigts de démissionner depuis des semaines. IL a juste dû mal à s'y résoudre.

\- Voilà une réponse que je n'entends pas souvent dans ta bouche. Pour être honnête je suis très déstabilisé. Je ne sais qu'une chose : mon entreprise bénéficie grandement de ta présence et je ne souhaite pas te voir partir. Par ailleurs, j'apprécie de travailler à tes côtés. Quant au reste, accepterais-tu que je prenne un moment pour y réfléchir ?

« Il veut y réfléchir ? » Koushi ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, les pensées se bousculent dans sa tête : est-ce une façon polie de me repousser ?

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à vivre dans l'incertitude.

\- Non, tu es du genre à lâcher des bombes en mode « démerdez-vous avec » !

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. Aucune des options que tu m'as proposées n'est sans risques. Mais, maintenant que les choses sont plus claires, on va pouvoir avancer.

\- Avancer vers où ?

\- Peut-être pourrais-tu déjà arrêter de me fuir et ainsi nous pourrions apprendre à mieux nous connaître ?

Suga prend une grande inspiration et taquine son interlocuteur :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rester sage…

Tant qu'à apprendre à se connaître, autant se dragouiller.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu es très sexy, c'est dur de te résister.

\- Et bien, j'essaierai d'être moins désirable ?

\- Commence par arrêter de porter des chemises blanches ajustées.

\- Très bien, avons-nous un deal ?

Daichi tend solennellement sa main à Koushi.

\- Deal !

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 **Aviez-vous imaginé que la conversation se déroulerait de cette façon ou vous étiez-vous fait une autre idée ?**

 **En tout cas, voilà qui conclut gentiment cet afterwork. On ne peut pas vraiment parler d'OS concernant les trois derniers chapitres, ils se suivent un peu trop pour les lire séparément.**

 **Merci d'être passé par ici, n'hésitez pas à repasser par là ! (je sais c'est nul…)**


	8. Coquillages et crustacées

**Disclaimer** **: les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate**

 **Auteur** **: LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **: Liaisons professionnelles, Chap. 8 "C** **oquillages et crustacées** **"**

 **Genre** **: UA, romance, humour, yaoi**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Commentaires** **: Mon projet initial était de faire des OS bien distincts les uns des autres qui pouvaient se lire séparément. Mais je suis tombé dans le piège de me laisser emporter par les premières histoires mises en place. Je me retrouve avec des idées que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir caser au fil des chapitres, c'est un peu frustrant !**

 **Trêve de bavardage, nous retrouvons Akaashi et Bokuto dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Akaashi s'apprête à assister et à animer sa première réunion conjointement avec son chef : « définition du tarif général ».

Une longue après-midi s'annonce avec des débats plus ou moins pertinents entre la finance, le marketing, le commerce et les achats.

Keiji a préparé le plus possible cette réunion pour éviter des discussions inutiles mais, il y en aura, chaque service pensant détenir la Sainte Vérité.

Le contrôleur de gestion a besoin d'un café, il a besoin d'être performant, il a besoin de ne pas s'attarder sur les yeux dorés d'un certain directeur commercial.

« Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit là celui-là ?! »

Il bosse sur ce dossier depuis son arrivée. Son chef, ce cher sociopathe, a dit : « les enjeux sont importants », ce qui équivaut à « gères ou tu es viré ».

Oui, il a appris à décoder.

Sa présentation doit donc dire pour lui : « je le vaux bien » mieux qu'un shampooing L'Oréal.

Pour l'occasion, il a moulé sa longue silhouette d'un costume bleu sombre et d'une cravate bordeaux. Il paraît que ça met ses yeux bleu-nuit en valeur.

Non, il ne cherche pas à être bien habillé pour plaire, Keiji est juste professionnel.

 **…**

Il est largement en avance mais la machine à café est déjà cernée par les trois comptes clef : Hinata, Nishinoya et Tanaka.

La troupe de bruyants ne va pas l'aider à se détendre. Il ne les connaît pas encore très bien mais il les entend depuis son bureau.

\- Hello Keiji ! Tu veux un café ?

Sans attendre de réponse Tanaka, avec familiarité, lui fait couler un café court et noir.

Nishinoya semble percevoir la tension du jeune homme :

\- Pas trop stressé ?

\- Je connais le dossier.

\- Ce n'est jamais _easy_ de faire face au Tryptique.

Cette manie des commerciaux de parler franglais avec des codes…

\- Le tryptique ?

Hinata lui répond :

\- Dir co, directeur marketing, DAF. Les bras armés de la société, quoi.

Tanaka précise :

\- Ils ne sont jamais d'accord sur rien.

Nishinoya ajoute avec un clin d'œil entendu :

\- C'est pour ça que c'est toi qui anime la réunion et pas ton chef.

\- Tu sers de Suisse.

\- Zone neutre.

\- Tampon.

« Je suis un tampon suisse. Voilà qui est merveilleux. »

\- Vous n'incluez pas le directeur des achats ?

\- Non car, lui, n'est pas aussi… comment dire ?

Hinata se gratte le menton pour trouver le mot adéquat.

\- Disons que…

Devant sa difficulté à exprimer son avis sans filtre, Nishinoya vient à son secours :

\- Ce n'est pas un emmerdeur comme les trois autres ! Il est exigeant mais du moment qu'un projet est bien conçu, il est là pour t'aider, pas pour t'enfoncer.

Keiji hausse un sourcil se demandant s'il n'est pas en train de se faire bizuter, ils lui annoncent ça avec un bien trop grand sourire.

« Trio infernal. »

\- Chercheriez-vous à me faire flipper ?

Nishinoya a des étoiles pleins les yeux, il répond dans un sourire :

\- Bien sûr que non !

Ils ont le sourire jusqu'aux dents.

« On dirait une bande de bébés requins. »

\- Vous trouvez que Bokuto est un emmerdeur ?

Akaashi a demandé cela d'une voix égale mais il se frappe mentalement d'avoir posé la question.

Nishinoya le fixe intensément et répond dans un sourire énigmatique :

\- Disons qu'il a un côté Mister Jekyll et Mister Hyde.

Tanaka ajoute -sans d'avantage d'éclaircissements :

\- Tu auras peut-être l'occasion de l'apprécier par toi-même en réunion !

\- Ha ha, allez, détends-toi, tu vas assurer !

Une tape amicale vient clôturer le sujet –sans doute un peu trop énergique. Il étouffe un « Aïe » et souffle un coup.

\- Mais oui, Kuroo ne te laisserait pas intervenir s'il ne t'en croyait pas capable !

Le contrôleur de gestion est moyennement convaincu par cette remarque, son chef pourrait aussi faire cela par pur sadisme.

L'équipe de supporters lui sourit avec entrain. Hinata, lève son pouce :

\- Tu vas y arriver !

La confiance accordée semble sincère mais la troupe est vraiment trop dynamique pour lui.

Il avale d'un trait son café brulant et s'excuse -ou plutôt s'échappe :

\- Je vais préparer la salle.

 **…**

\- Avez-vous des questions ou des remarques ?

La présentation de Keiji est terminée, il n'a presque pas été interrompu pendant. C'est plutôt bon signe, non ?

Il balaie la salle du regard. Oikawa sourit avec bienveillance :

\- Merci Keiji pour ta présentation. Globalement, comme toujours, le service financier a fait un très bon travail.

Le duo de la finance hoche la tête mais n'est pas dupe : le « mais » arrive juste après.

\- Toutefois je m'interroge sincèrement sur la pertinence du tarif des innovations… Je crains que votre proposition nous amène à un prix de vente bien trop élevé pour nos consommateurs. On va droit dans le mur.

Et « bim » prend ça dans ta face, avec le sourire en plus !

Akaashi ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre : son chef a bien entendu anticipé cette réaction et sa réponse est déjà toute prête.

Malheureusement il n'en n'a pas le temps, que Bokuto enchaîne :

\- J'ajouterais que ce tarif risque de limiter la marge de nos clients. Je ne vois pas comment aller vendre nos innos à ce prix-là ! Soyons réalistes deux minutes : les distributeurs n'accepteront pas de les référencer !

Kuroo, affalé sur sa chaise, devance son collègue et répond avec provocation :

\- Mais vous avez raison : bradons nos produits ! Tout ira bien quand nous aurons fait faillite.

Bokuto s'enflamme :

\- Si les produits ne sont pas en rayon, évidemment que l'on va à la faillite !

Et ça continue, encore et encore… Voilà ce que l'on appelle un pugilat à coup de sourires hypocrites : « Je t'emmerde bien amicalement. »

Les trois directeurs se lancent des piques sans jamais élever la voix, tandis que blasé, le directeur des achats, Iwaizumi quitte la salle de réunion sans que personne ne le note.

Akaashi le regarde avec envie mais il ne peut pas quitter le débat qu'il est supposé animer. Il se sent soudain de trop et devient spectateur de sa propre réunion.

Le jeune homme se perd alors dans une contemplation –qu'il espère discrète- du directeur commercial qui explique avec fougue son point de vue : sa chemise est relevée sur ses bras, ses mains s'animent beaucoup pour parler, ses yeux mordorés pétillent, on sent que tout son corps est engagé dans la discussion. Son corps… Il note que sa peau a pris un léger hâle depuis vendredi, sans doute est-il sorti au grand air, torse nu, sur la plage abandonnée… coquillages et crustacées…

« Oh putain, ce gars est tellement sexy. »

Keiji a soudain l'attention d'un enfant de trois ans à qui l'on parlerait de politique devant un magasin de bonbons.

\- Qu'en penses-tu Keiji ?

Evidemment…

Son chef le sort avec brutalité de sa rêverie éveillée, tous les regards sont braqués sur lui.

Pris en flag de reluquage intensif, le jeune homme tente de rester de marbre. Il ne peut décemment pas leur dire : « Désolé les gars je n'écoutais pas. »

Il va falloir la jouer finement. Il fait mine de réfléchir à la question pour se laisser du temps. Son chef a les bras croisés et un petit sourire satisfait, il attend sans doute qu'Akaashi confirme ses dires, le contrôleur de gestion répond donc posément :

\- Je suis de ton avis, Kuroo.

\- Très bien, c'est décidé alors !

La réunion est terminée sans aucune explication. Le directeur financier et le directement marketing quittent la salle mais Bokuto s'avance vers le jeune animateur :

\- Chez toi ou chez moi ?

Le directeur commercial l'observe le plus sérieusement du monde. Akaashi avale sa salive de travers abasourdi.

\- Comment ?

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si on fait ça demain à 18H ? Je suis en rendez-vous client avant.

Le cerveau s'est barré. Il a disparu, Keiji ne sait pas où, et il se trouve bien incapable de répondre.

Koutarou pose une main sur l'épaule de son collègue, visiblement inquiet :

\- Akaashi tu vas bien ?

Ce contact a pour effet de mettre le feu aux joues du contrôleur de gestion et de lui mettre un bon coup d'adrénaline dans les veines, il s'écarte et se ressaisit :

\- Oui, j'ai juste chaud.

Le commercial le rassure avec un sourire :

\- Ce genre de réunion n'est pas facile à mener, tu t'en es très bien sorti pour une première fois ! Félicitations !

\- Merci.

\- Je te laisse te remettre, tu m'appelles en fin de journée pour que l'on convienne du rendez-vous ?

\- Euh, ok.

Il est fort improbable qu'il s'agisse d'un rendez-vous romantique et pourtant Keiji a le palpitant qui bat à cent à l'heure et l'imagination qui galope tel un mustang.

Son cerveau revient peu à peu à la vie : Kuroo a sans doute proposé qu'ils se retrouvent pour discuter du tarif, mais pourquoi juste tous les deux ?

Il a l'impression étrange que son chef, ce connard, l'a fait exprès.

 **…**

Pendant ce temps-là, deux mères marieuses débriefent tranquillement de leurs petits jeux respectifs autour de la machine à café :

\- Ta manœuvre n'est pas discrète…

\- Parce que celle de vendredi dernier était un exemple en la matière ?

Deux sourires d'intrigants s'échangent.

\- Et bien, ça ne s'est pas passé comme je le voulais mais je suis sûr que ça portera ses fruits.

Le grand brun serre ses mâchoires :

\- Tooru, tu as gâché mon _afterwork_ , c'est impardonnable.

Le châtain croise les bras sur son torse :

\- Tetsourou, quel mauvais joueur tu fais ! Ce sont mes talents d'entremetteur que tu jalouses ?

\- Tu aimerais bien. Crois-tu que notre DRH a apprécié ton intervention ?

\- J'en suis persuadé.

\- Mon ami, sais-tu ce que tu es ?

Le directeur marketing le regarde goguenard :

\- Mais, je t'en prie, fais-moi profiter de ta science.

\- Tu es un _addict_ aux drames. Peut-être devrais-tu te contenter de Netlfix ?

Ils sont calmes, plein d'humour mais ils aiment tous deux appuyer là où ça fait mal, l'air de rien sur le ton d'une plaisanterie tu te prends un scud sans avoir rien demandé.

Oikawa adore ce jeu, il réplique :

\- Toi, en revanche, tes motivations sont tout sauf altruiste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Tooru marque une pause, bien satisfait de lui-même, son prochain coup est déjà prêt :

\- Tu as raison : que sais-je de ton insondable cœur de pierre ?

Il sourit avant d'enchaîner, un air innocent peint sur son visage :

\- Au fait, Bokuto et Kenma sont allés à la plage ensemble ce weekend. Tu as dû remarquer son teint halé. Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

Sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, Oikawa entend clairement un « merde » raisonner dans la tête de Tetsourou.

\- Pour ce que ça m'intéresse…

\- Tu es vert de jalousie mon pauvre ami !

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je sais, je le demande à chaque fois mais votre opinion m'intéresse toujours autant (qu'elle soit positive ou non)! En tout cas j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. A bientôt pour la suite.**


	9. On prend sa pelle et on creuse

**Disclaimer** **: les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate**

 **Auteur** **: LilaCookies**

 **Titre : Liaisons professionnelles, Chap. 9 ****"On prend sa pelle et on creuse"**

 **Genre** **: UA, romance, humour, yaoi**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Commentaires** **: Enfin la suite, désolée pour cette longue attente mais l'inspiration m'a manquée pendant un moment, il n'est pas facile de maintenir le registre de l'humour à chaque chapitre tout en avançant dans la narration. J'espère réussir à garder un certains fil conducteur sans tourner en rond...**

 **C'est vraiment ambitieux –pour moi en tout cas- de réaliser une fiction avec plusieurs chapitres. J'admire celles et ceux qui arrivent à en écrire des dizaines, avez-vous une recette magique ?**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien, c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir vos mots, n'hésitez pas à vous enregistrer (pour les guests) pour que je puisse vous répondre en MP.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Oikawa va rarement en rendez-vous avec les clients, c'est le rôle du commerce pas du marketing. Toutefois, un gros enjeu se joue autour du lancement des innovations et son savoir-faire est aujourd'hui requis.

Ça ne le dérange pas, il aime quand son savoir-faire est requis.

Dans la voiture, en route pour la réunion, Koutarou conduit et le briefe sur le client en même temps :

\- Comme tu le sais, Shiratorizawa, est notre plus gros client. Nos jus de fruits fonctionnent bien dans leurs magasins urbains, si nos nouveaux produits plaisent à l'acheteur, jackpot !

Tooru sourit face à l'enthousiasme du directeur commercial. Il déborde d'énergie, on voit qu'il aime ça : le commerce, la négociation, les défis à relever, c'est son dada et tout son corps semble dire : « hu hu en avant ! ».

\- D'où ma présence…

\- Yep ! Il doit sortir de là fan de nos jus !

\- J'ai mis mon costume noir et ma cravate émeraude, évidemment qu'il sera fan.

La tête ornée de cheveux gris et noirs se penchent légèrement sur la droite :

\- Hum ?

Le directeur marketing lui dit dans un clin d'œil :

\- Tu ne me trouves pas canon dans ce costume ?

\- Ha ha, et bien, je ne suis pas sûr que ton physique avantageux suffise, notre client est des plus sérieux, genre super sérieux, aussi sérieux qu'une crise cardiaque. Il vient d'arriver dans la boîte, il a à cœur de faire ses preuves et ne la jouera sans doute pas en mode détendu…

\- Ok, je vois, ne t'inquiète pas ma présentation est plus que prête et mon charme fera le reste.

\- J'y compte bien !

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne serais tout de même pas en train de me prostituer pour vendre nos produits ?

\- Je suis peiné que tu le prennes ainsi.

\- Oh oui tu as l'air !

Sur ce, Tooru préfère laisser Koutarou se concentrer sur sa conduite et se tait. Le directeur commercial a non seulement une conduite bien trop sportive à son goût mais aussi une fâcheuse tendance à parler avec les mains…

…

Bokuto roule si vite qu'ils arrivent avec vingt minutes d'avance dans les locaux de Shiratorizawa. Oikawa a bien appuyé une dizaine de fois sur la pédale imaginaire.

Sachant qu'aucun acheteur ne les reçoit jamais à l'heure, ils en ont minimum pour trente bonnes minutes à poireauter dans la salle d'attente.

Tooru saisit son portable pour passer le temps :

\- Je vois que le point avec Akaashi s'est bien passé ?

\- Hum ?

\- Il vient de nous envoyer par mail les prix de ventes retravaillés.

\- Ah ? Oui, nous sommes arrivés à un compromis satisfaisants.

\- Très satisfaisant ?

Son vis-à-vis ne relève pas le sous-entendu :

\- Et bien, je te laisse en juger.

Oikawa regarde son ordinateur, puis son collègue, puis son ordinateur, puis son collègue à nouveau. Celui-ci ne se rend pas compte de son petit manège.

Le directeur marketing à l'air d'une poule saoule qui cherche ses graines.

« Et merdre, je ne peux plus me concentrer. »

Tooru sait très bien que « caser Koutarou pour qu'il ne s'approche pas de Kenma» n'est pas son projet mais la curiosité est en train de le rendre fou : Tetsurou a-t-il pris de l'avance sur lui ? Il cède à la tentation…

\- Akaashi semble efficace, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Tout à fait !

Le curieux est peu satisfait par cette réponse des plus courtes, il prend sa pelle et creuse :

\- Je ne le connais pas encore très bien mais il me semble un brin renfermé et sérieux, c'était comment de travailler avec lui ?

Le directeur commercial relève la tête, la penche et réfléchit quelques secondes.

Son ami cache un sourire : « ce qu'il peut ressembler à un hibou quand il fait ça ! »

\- Et bien, c'est vrai qu'il est assez réservé mais je ne dirais pas renfermé. C'est très facile et agréable de travailler avec lui.

On creuse encore…

\- Ah oui ? Vos caractères opposés m'auraient fait penser le contraire…

Le visage surpris, attentionné, à l'écoute… Tooru se lancerait des Oscars à travers la gueule s'il le pouvait, quel acteur il est !

\- C'est peut-être pour ça que ça a bien fonctionné entre nous sur ce projet, on a été complémentaire !

\- Oui, et les contraires s'attirent.

\- Parfaitement ! Enfin, professionnellement parlant…

\- Seulement professionnellement ?

\- Je suis trop vieux pour lui !

Oikawa hausse un sourcil face à la réponse :

\- Il n'a qu'un an de moins que Kozume.

Encore une tête qui se penche.

\- Hein ? Quel est le rapport ?!

\- Vous êtes sortis plusieurs fois ensemble ces derniers mois.

Son interlocuteur semble paniquer :

\- Hein ?! Y'a des rumeurs qui courent à ce sujet ?

« Elle court, elle court la rumeur, la rumeur du père Tooru… »

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

\- Bah déjà, je ne veux pas passer pour un dragueur au boulot !

Tooru sourit :

\- On s'y fait.

\- Ha ha, oui mais toi tu le portes bien, je ne crois pas que ça m'irait !

Le chercheur de trésor recentre le débat :

\- Donc Kenma et toi ?

\- Ah bah non, on est juste des amis, et puis je sais très bien comment Kuroo le prendrait sinon.

Sous ses airs de gars qui ne comprend rien aux sentiments des autres, il capte quand même deux, trois trucs. C'est pour ça que Oikawa l'aime bien, c'est toujours une bonne surprise de discuter avec lui !

Et, c'est tellement condescendant de sa part de penser ça…

Il s'en fout, il savoure ses pensées : « je suis tellement plus fort que Kuroo… ».

…

Un homme grand et large d'épaules les accueille dans le bureau. Tooru note qu'il dépasse légèrement Koutarou -qui n'est pourtant pas nain- lorsqu'ils se serrent la main. Les yeux marron, en amande, du client se figent lorsqu'ils aperçoivent Oikawa derrière Bokuto :

\- Monsieur Ushijima, je vous présente notre directeur marketing : Oikawa Tooru.

Silence de mort.

« Lui ?! »

\- Tooru.

\- Wakatoshi.

Le directeur commercial les regarde à tour de rôle éberlué : son client fixe intensément son collègue, le charme d'Oikawa fonctionne un peu trop bien là...

C'est la première fois qu'il voit son collègue aussi décontenancé. Il ajoute inutilement pour briser le silence :

\- Vous vous connaissez déjà ?

Ushijima répond sans lâcher des yeux le directeur marketing :

\- Nous avons fait nos études ensemble.

Tooru, un sourire crispé aux lèvres, demeure toujours silencieux. Ils se serrent avec raideur la main. Le client retient une seconde de trop la paluche de son fournisseur.

Bokuto qui voit son RDV démarrer en sucette –oui, il y a des choses qui partent en cacahuètes dès le début- reste un instant interdit. Il analyse rapidement le merdier incompréhensible dans lequel il est : son directeur marketing est soudainement muet et son client le regarde comme un lion dans la savane. Pour sauver la situation il annonce l'objet de la réunion et tous les trois s'assoient enfin.

Le directeur commercial commence à parler tout seul. Il rame dans la vase et au bout de quelques minutes décident de mettre les pieds dans le plat :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous, mais je vous propose que nous soyons deux secondes professionnelles. Quoi que vous ayez à vous dire –ou non- faites-le après.

Il les regarde à tour de rôle :

\- Poursuivons-nous ce rendez-vous ?

Tooru est surpris par la manœuvre de son collègue, il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait faire preuve d'autant d'autorité et il sait ce qu'il fait. Le châtain reprend ses esprits, comme un gamin pris en faute et hoche la tête, tout comme le client.

Satisfait Koutarou reprend son ton plein d'entrain et déroule sa préparation.

…

\- Monsieur Ushijima, merci de nous avoir reçus. Je vous fais ma proposition par écrit dans la semaine. Tooru, je t'attends sur le parking.

Sans plus de cérémonie il laisse les deux « connaissances » dans le bureau.

\- Il y a bien longtemps...

\- Wakatoshi, c'est une surprise de te trouver là.

\- Pour moi aussi.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien.

\- Comment va Hajime ?

Tooru se force à sourire et à répondre :

\- Très bien.

L'autre, toujours de marbre, énonce :

\- Vous n'êtes plus ensemble.

Wakatoshi a toujours été très observateur, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Tooru. Le directeur marketing répond de mauvaises grâces :

\- Effectivement.

\- J'en suis désolé.

Le châtain ricane :

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas.

\- Sans doute pas mais ça ne me fait pas plaisir pour autant, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Je n'ai toujours voulu que ton bonheur…

Son honnêteté désarmante fait un peu mal à Tooru. Il l'aurait bien traité de connard mais il sait qu'Ushijima pense chaque mot.

Le client le fixe toujours intensément mais d'humeur égale :

\- Je n'ai pas changé de numéros de téléphone.

Tooru sent la culpabilité pointer le bout de son nez.

« Putain, pourquoi faut-il qu'il le retrouve là celui-là ?»

\- J'ai souvent voulu t'appeler…

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de me justifier.

Le grand le regarde sans animosité :

\- C'est égoïste.

\- Je suis égoïste. Tu l'as toujours su.

\- Oui. Sors avec moi.

Tooru, pris au dépourvu, manque de s'étouffer.

\- Tu es masochiste ?!

\- Je t'ai tellement aimé que mes draps s'en souviennent.

Oikawa le regarde un instant avec des yeux ronds, surpris, puis, éclate de rire. Toujours aussi direct et inattendu, il n'a pas changé :

\- D'où tu me sors cette réplique ?!

Wakatoshi reste d'abord figé, se repasse dans la tête ce qu'il vient de dire puis sourit devant l'hilarité de son ancien amant. Il est maladroit mais beau joueur.

La tension redescend. Le directeur marketing décide d'être transparent -comme il ne l'est jamais- avec Ushijima :

\- Je préfère être honnête avec toi, c'est Hajime qui m'a quitté. Je n'ai pas tourné la page.

\- Ah. Je vois.

Son interlocuteur reste sobre même si la déception se lie dans son regard. Une pointe de ténacité est pourtant bien là lorsqu'il ajoute :

\- Si ça change, appelle-moi.

\- Ça me fait bizarrement plaisir de te revoir.

\- J'ai imaginé un grand nombre de fois ces retrouvailles.

Le directeur marketing ne relève pas, aucune envie que ça s'éternise ou devienne compliqué :

\- Mon collègue m'attend, je devrais y aller.

Ils se quittent dans un regard, Tooru réalise qu'il est en nage. Quel stress ! Les ex devraient être parqués sur une île, histoire que l'on n'est plus jamais à les recroiser.

…

Koutarou l'attend sagement sur le parking, un café à la main :

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Il ne perd pas de temps mais ne semble pas fâché.

\- Nous étions amis à la fac, c'est devenu un peu plus, je n'étais pas amoureux, j'ai rencontré Hajime, je l'ai quitté. Peux-tu garder cet évènement pour toi?

\- Bien sûr ! Allez, on rentre au bercail !

Bokuto ne juge pas, pas de remarques, pas de commentaires. Son collègue lui est reconnaissant mais pas au point de le laisser conduire pour le retour, il se saisit des clefs :

\- J'aime la vie, c'est moi qui conduis !

…

* * *

…

 **J'ai l'impression que c'est le bazar dans ce chapitre, j'ai peut-être essayé d'y fourrer trop de choses ? En tout cas, merci d'être encore là, à bientôt -dans un temps plus court je l'espère !**


	10. Téquila

**Disclaimer** **: les personnages appartiennent à HaruichiFurudate**

 **Auteur** **: LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **: Liaisons professionnelles, Chap. 10 "Téquila"**

 **Genre** **: UA, romance, humour, yaoi**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Commentaires** **: Petite danse de la victoire pour le dixième chapitre et un grand merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui sont encore là !**

 **C'est un « bébé » chapitre, juste comme ça pour le plaisir de leur faire boire de la téquila et d'obtenir quelques confidences.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

A quel moment Keiji aurait-il dû se dire que c'était une idée de merdre ?

Après la troisième bière ?

Lorsqu'ils ont commencé à descendre la téquila ?

Peut-être dès le départ ?

\- J'ai couché avec Kuroo.

Oui, c'est à ce moment-là, avec une confidence non demandée, que la soirée est partie en sucette.

\- Hein ? Mais… Hein ?!

\- N'est pas l'air si surpris, c'est insultant.

Quand tu perds ton latin et que ton cerveau refuse la connexion automatique, tu réalises que c'était une idée de merdre :

\- Hein ? Mais t'es sûr ?

\- Sérieusement ?

Les deux grands blonds en face de toi ont un regard irrité. Oui, ils sont deux parce que les shots de téquila à cinq heures du mat ça dédouble tout. La téquila c'est de la potion magique !

Tu n'es pas complétement sûr d'avoir bien entendu mais si tu refais à nouveau « Hein ? » l'autre va te prendre pour un demeuré.

C'est le moment où tu dis : « plus jamais » et où tu balbuties :

\- Mais Kei, c'est interdit !

L'autre te regarde effectivement comme si tu étais un demeuré... Tu l'as appelé par son prénom, tu ne le fais jamais d'habitude mais vu ce qu'il vient de t'avouer sur un ton décontracté tu te dis que là tout de suite tu as le droit.

Il ne répond pas et tu insistes, histoire de bien confirmer que tu es bête quand tu as bu :

\- C'est écrit dans le règlement : les relations amoureuses entre collègues sont strictement interdites.

L'autre raille :

\- T'as appris par cœur le règlement intérieur de la boîte ?

Tu rougis comme un con :

\- Notre chef m'a fortement encouragé à le faire…

\- Mais quel hypocrite ce mec. Tout comme ce règlement, la moitié du staff n'en tient pas compte.

Akaashi sent l'amertume de son collègue et un certain malaise s'installe dans la discussion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Rien.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Non.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air indifférent non plus…

Mais mords-toi la langue mec, arrête de le relancer ! On va droit dans le mur là !

\- C'est pas le fond le problème c'est la forme. On ne s'en est jamais reparlé, il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ou il a oublié ou il fait semblant. Dans les deux cas c'est un connard.

Keiji était un peu choqué par ces révélations. Ou bien est-ce l'alcool qui brume ses pensées ? Ou une analogie avec sa propre situation : désespérément amoureux du directeur commercial ? Tout ça se mélange dans sa tête comme un milkshake.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait avoir oublié ?!

Tsukishima le regarde comme s'il était le dernier des naïfs. Son collègue est étonnamment loquasse et ouvert. Akaashi se met à y réfléchir comme s'il venait de découvrir le Graal : l'alcool accentue-t-il notre personnalité profonde ou nous en crée-t-il une nouvelle ? Oui, ça plane pour lui, heureusement la voix du financier le ramène sur terre :

\- Il y a un mois au pub, Hajime m'a demandé de le raccompagner parce qu'il était saoul. Il était tellement beurré qu'il ne se rappelait plus où il habitait, je l'ai ramené chez moi. Il était très tactile.

Les limites de la bienséance empêchent Kei de poursuivre et Keiji soupire de soulagement. Après tout, ils ne sont pas vraiment copain.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

Le brun fixe un peu trop son vis-à-vis. Il remarque que les yeux de son collègue sont un peu dorés. Comme l'autre qui hante ses nuits.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Avec un peu de chance tu ne te rappelleras de rien demain, si c'est pas le cas merci de faire comme si.

Ce n'est pas une demande. Akaashi opine de la tête une bonne dizaine de fois et ne pose plus de questions. Il est presque sûr qu'il n'oubliera pas la confidence.

Ce merdier semble être un simple concours de circonstance.

Le jeune contrôleur de gestion cherche un autre sujet de conversation, sa bouche décide de fonctionner avant son cerveau :

\- Moi, j'aime Bokuto Koutarou.

Il a dit ça naturellement, genre tout va bien les gars, partageons nos secrets les plus sombres et faisons-nous des tresses.

Une comptine idiote résonne dans sa tête : "whou le menteur, il est amoureux!". Il secoue la tête pour s'en débarrasser, peine perdue.

Le blond a la décence de ne pas commenter, il est resté de marbre.

Putain, comment en est-il arrivé là ? Il voit dans les yeux de Kei, qu'il se pose la même question…

 **…**

Quelques heures plus tôt. Tout allait bien, semble-t-il.

Kei pianote ardemment sur son ordinateur. Les bureaux sont déserts. La lumière froide des néons donne un aspect lugubre à l'open space.

Le bureau du travailleur est tout aussi froid : parfaitement rangé, parfaitement ordonné, aucun objet personnel si ce n'est une figurine de dinosaure. Un T-Rex, pas vraiment la plus chaleureuse des bébêtes…

Le grand blond apporte le point final à son rapport dans un geste théâtrale. Satisfait, il joint ses mains et fait craquer ses doigts.

La semaine a été bien trop longue mais il aime être débordé, ça évite de penser.

Il étire ses longues jambes et pivote sur son siège. Son regard se pose sur le bureau de son chef.

Evidemment, on est vendredi, il est déjà parti. Tant mieux. Il ne le supporte plus. Il le supporte trop bien ?

En un mois, ce connard n'a pas daigné évoquer « l'incident ». Son égo crie vengeance.

Le jeune homme enlève ses lunettes et se masse les tempes.

\- Tsukishima !

Il déteste être surpris dans ses pensées, il répond froidement :

\- Akaashi, je te croyais parti.

\- Je l'étais. J'ai croisé Tanaka et Nishinoya sur le parking. Nous allons boire un verre, ça te dit de nous rejoindre ?

\- Tu es remonté pour m'inviter ?

\- Oui. La semaine a été harassante.

Akaashi ne dit pas beaucoup de mots mais Kei sait lire entre les lignes : « tu as l'air fatigué ».

Putain, je fais pitié ?

Il apprécie son collègue, toujours d'humeur égale, il n'a jamais de paroles en trop.

Pour une fois Kuroo n'a pas fait d'erreur de casting…

Le grand blond hésite tout de même un instant. Il ne court pas après ce genre d'évènement et n'a, par ailleurs, pas très envie d'aller au pub et de se retrouver nez à nez avec son chef. Il s'apprête à décliner l'invitation mais Keiji le devance :

\- Nous allons chez Léon, un bar qui fait boîte de nuit.

\- Ah ?

Tsukishima ne sait pas s'il doit s'agacer ou s'amuser de la perspicacité de son collègue. Me suis-je comporté différemment avec notre chef ?

Il prend une grande inspiration et se lève nonchalamment, il réajuste sa chemise verte dans son pantalon.

\- Ok, je viens mais je rentrerai tôt.

 **…**

Les deux comptes clefs sont déjà attablés lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans le bar. Kei n'est pas sûr de les apprécier, ils sont beaucoup trop intenses à son goût. Keiji, lui n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre, il s'assoit et demande :

\- Vous venez souvent dans ce bar ?

\- Régulièrement…

Tanaka renchérit :

\- C'est un euphémisme pour dire qu'on y vient au moins une fois par semaine !

\- Mais non, ne croit pas un mot de ce qu'il dit ! Ryū on va avoir une réputation de fêtards.

Ils se sourients.

\- C'est vrai, parfois nous allons dans le pub irlandais en face des bureaux. Mais c'est le QG des directeurs alors quand on veut vraiment décompresser on vient plutôt ici. Et puis, Noya, tu adores ce bar, je dirais même que tu l'aimes à la folie !

Nishinoya semble piquer un léger fard et fusille du regard son collègue.

Keiji et Kei ne sont pas assez curieux pour tenter de comprendre l'allusion mais Tanaka a décidé d'enfoncer son collègue jusqu'au cou et donne un coup de tête en direction du bar.

Akaashi met quelques secondes à comprendre :

\- Oh, le barman te plait ?

C'était la première confidence de la soirée et personne n'avait encore bu…

\- Ryū, tu es vraiment un boulet, on ne peut rien te confier !

Noya tape dans l'épaule de son collègue qui éclate de rire. Akaashi envie la complicité qui semble lier des deux commerciaux, il n'a pas ce genre de relation dans son équipe.

Il aurait dû se mordre la langue à cette pensée… Quelques shots plus tard il deviendrait bien trop proche, à son goût, de son collègue.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus consistant, il est temps de faire entrer en jeu des personnages seulement évoqués jusqu'alors !**

 **Je me demandais, en passant par-là, quel chapitre avez-vous préféré depuis le début ? Est-ce que le fait que vous aimiez un chapitre dépend des personnages qui y interviennent ?**


	11. Des croquettes de véto

**Disclaimer** **: les personnages appartiennent à HaruichiFurudate**

 **Auteur** **: LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **: Liaisons professionnelles, Chap. 11 "Des croquettes de véto"**

 **Genre** **: UA, romance, humour, yaoi**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Commentaires** **: Je reconnais que deux mois entre deux chapitres c'est un peu long mais rassurez-vous, je ne lâche pas l'affaire concernant cette fiction ! Ce chapitre n'est pas celui initialement prévu dans ma tête -comme de trop nombreuses fois, je le crains… le prochain, je l'espère, fera enfin sortir du chapeau les personnages les plus timides.**

 **Vous êtes finalement nombreux(ses) à laisser des commentaires en tant que guest et ça m'embête de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre en MP alors je vais vous répondre là, maintenant, tout de suite (si ça vous déplait ou que vous n'attendiez pas de réponse…) :**

 **.**

 **Guest : Hello, merci d'être repassé pour laisser une review ! Pour être tout à fait honnête je ne sais pas comment cette histoire se terminera pour Kuroo, je lance des petits cailloux et nous verrons bien où ils nous porterons #àl'arrache &aufildel'eau. Je réserve un petit chapitre « bonus » pour suivre les progrès de Noya et de son coup de cœur (en cours d'écriture : Hallelujah). A bientôt !**

 **.**

 **Personne inconnu : Hey, hey, hey ! Je valide complètement ce jeu de mot, j'avoue j'ai souri -) Il y a tellement de personnages dans Haikyuu que c'est parfois difficile de naviguer de l'un à l'autre : l'arche de Noé est full ! J'espère ne pas me noyer en cours de route. Merci pour tes reviews !**

 **.**

 **Ashes : Hello, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu aies passé un bon moment et j'espère que tu as retrouvé l'inspiration ? Clairement, Tooru et Testsurou sont les héros sous-estimés de cette histoire ! ^^**

 **.**

 **FairyStalkeuse : Hello, c'est vrai que je ne cesse de parler de Kozume depuis le début de cette histoire et pourtant, il n'a toujours pas fait de vraie apparition ! Il est un peu réservé… Merci d'être encore là, à bientôt !**

 **.**

 **Lili : Hello, j'ai débuté cette série d'OS avec Akaashi et Bokuto, j'essaie de les garder en toile de fond (comme aventure principale) et de faire avancer LEUR histoire mais parfois je me dis qu'une fic à eux s'y serait mieux prêtée : je rame avec autant de personnages ! Merci pour tes reviews !**

 **.**

 **Mille mercis, vos reviews me mettent toujours du baume (du tigre) au cœur ! Bonne lecture.**

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Un costume noir d'encre, parfaitement ajusté. Une chemise bleu clair, le col légèrement ouvert, pas de cravate. Des chaussures en daim, noires également. Une chevelure brune parfaitement disciplinée. Sawamura Daichi aime la sobriété lorsqu'il s'agit de son apparence mais une sobriété parfaite, opportune et sans fausse note.

Il n'est pas le genre d'homme à douter de lui, sans arrogance il sait où il va. Et ses tenues reflètent exactement ce trait de personnalité : une assurance pleine d'humilité ou plutôt de sérénité.

C'est sans doute ce qui fait de lui un bon PDG pour « Ramène ta fraise ».

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, il est un peu nerveux. Il a pris une décision concernant son entreprise : une décision pragmatique mais qui pourrait faire débat. Le chef a saisi cette « opportunité » dans son coin et il sait que rien que ça, c'est déjà discutable.

Ce sera discuté.

Et, remasterisé, amplifié, épilogué.

Il aurait aimé porter sa chemise préférée aujourd'hui : blanche immaculée, parfaitement ajustée à son corps, cette chemise a l'air d'avoir été taillée sur lui. Avec ce vêtement il pourrait vaincre une armée, en mode Gérard Butler dans 300.

Pourquoi ne porte-t-il plus cette chemise ? Daichi a peut-être trop pris au pied de la lettre la demande de son DRH. : « ne la porte pas, tu es trop sexy avec ». Injonction divine qu'il n'ose pas contredire même s'ils n'en n'ont jamais plus reparlé depuis ce soir-là dans le parking. Il doit bien admettre qu'il est mal à l'aise qu'on puisse le trouver « sexy », il ne se souvient pas qu'on le lui ai dit avant.

Ce souvenir est très déroutant et le laisse toujours le cœur battant et la tête perdue.

En quelques mois la relation PDG-DRH a évolué en une symbiose parfaite : un binôme efficace et complice, il passe le plus clair de leur temps à travailler ensemble. Comme des partenaires.

Partenaires particuliers ?

Sawa doit bien s'avouer qu'une certaine ambiguïté existe dans leurs conversations. Mais, aucune ligne n'est jamais franchie. Aucun mot n'est trop direct. Combien de temps pourra-t-il profiter de cet état de Grâce ?

Sa volonté à vouloir retenir Suga –même si ça le prive de sa chemise favorite- sans s'engager est très égoïste.

La nouvelle de ce matin pourrait bien changer la donne.

Il espère que non mais il n'a pas sa parfaite chemise blanche pour l'en assurer.

 **…**

\- Bonjour Koushi !

Le DRH fait pivoter son siège de bureau et se retrouve face au directeur marketing, au directeur financier et au directeur commercial.

Ça fait beaucoup trop de « directeurs » pour son bureau. Sugawara devrait apprendre à fermer la porte de son bureau.

Une porte physiquement grande ouverte, c'est la porte ouverte à tout.

Le troupeau le salue avec nonchalance, comme s'il passait juste par là. Koushi sent la conversation pénible venir.

Le DRH les défie du regard : qui osera le premier aborder le sujet ?

Qui sera le premier gnou sacrifié ?

Visiblement, Bokuto est le plus courageux, ou bien le suicidaire de la bande au vu des yeux bruns, calmes mais perçants, qui le scrutent :

\- On se rend à la réunion de ce matin, on est passé te chercher.

… mais pas le plus fin, direct dans le sujet comme un bélier.

Le regard de Kuroo est blasé, Oikawa s'étrangle d'indignation face à une manœuvre aussi peu subtile et prend le relai en tentant de noyer le poisson :

\- La réunion n'a lieu que dans dix minutes, nous pensions prendre un café avant. Ça te dit ?

Les sentiments de Suga sont toujours très partagés concernant Tooru. Les deux directeurs commencent à se connaître plutôt bien, ils prennent parfois des cafés ensembles mais…

Il y a toujours un « mais » lorsqu'il pense au châtain qui le pousse à douter de sa sincérité.

Et là tout de suite, il sait pourquoi les trois mousquetaires sont là à le jauger :

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas les enfants.

Son regard désapprobateur fait au moins rougir Bokuto qui n'aime clairement pas ce genre de procédé. On se doute qu'il s'est fait embrigader par les deux autres garnements. Quant à Kuroo, il se contente de hausser les épaules avec désinvolture, les mains dans les poches.

Comme attendu, Oikawa ne se démonte pas et prétend ne pas comprendre :

\- Hum ?

On lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession et sans concession. Cependant Suga n'est pas d'humeur à lui apporter le Saint Père sur un plateau d'argent.

Cette mystérieuse réunion matinale le crispe déjà suffisamment :

\- C'est inutile, de venir à la pèche aux infos. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous !

Oikawa le fixe d'un air complice qui dit : « mais bien sûr, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat… ».

Koushi lève les yeux au ciel, ce qui énerve Tooru qui décide de le provoquer :

\- Il est huit heures, autrement dire une heure vraiment indécente pour venir au travail, encore plus pour assister à une réunion dont personne ne connaît l'objet ! Je n'ai pas encore bu mon litre de café alors, je t'en prie, épargne nous la tâche fatigante de creuser…

\- Il n'y a rien à creuser !

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que Daichi convoque tous ses directeurs à une réunion des plus matinales et que toi, son bras droit, tu ne sais pas de quoi il retourne ?!

« Outch » il tape fort le con.

Le visage du DRH se glace dans un sourire forcé :

\- Je te le dis.

Gros sabots.

Gros blanc.

Gros malaise.

Si Koushi n'était pas Koushi, il aurait été sympa à coup de batte de baseball sur le nez de son interlocuteur.

Il goûte déjà moyennement cette réunion « surprise » dont il ignore le sujet. D'habitude il sait tout. C'est frustrant et un peu humiliant.

La réponse surprend et agite les trois hommes.

Kuroo quitte sa réserve en pensant à voix haute :

\- C'est très étonnant. Pour ne pas dire inquiétant.

\- Sans doute.

Bokuto renchérit, les sourcils froncés :

\- Ce n'est pas dans sa façon de faire habituellement…

A nouveau un blanc…

Une mouche passe ou un ange, c'est au choix.

Toujours pas d'explications de la part du DRH. Les trois hommes réalisent que cela doit être vrai qu'il ne sait rien, Mister Sunshine ne les laisserait pas s'inquiéter pour rien.

Le directeur marketing trouble enfin le calme et invective son directeur financier :

\- Kuroo ! La boîte est en train de couler et tu ne nous as rien dit ? As-tu pensé un seul instant à nous autres ? J'ai une famille qui dépend de moi !

Suga sourit face au ton dramatique de son collègue. C'est vraiment un habile enfoiré. Il fout sa merde, puis s'en sort en détendant l'atmosphère en jouant de son côté drama-queen.

Il le rabrouerait bien mais c'est plus facile de rentrer dans son jeu :

\- Tooru, tu as un chat, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais une famille à nourrir…

\- Ce chat est délicat, gourmand et gourmet. Il mange beaucoup de croquettes. Des croquettes de véto!

Il regarde avec le visage entendu et très sérieux ses trois interlocuteurs en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Tetsourou signe la trêve :

\- Ne crions pas avant d'avoir mal, attendons de connaître la teneur de cette réunion…

Toutefois on réinsiste une dernière fois. « On » est évidemment Tooru :

\- Il ne t'a vraiment rien dit ?

\- Non.

\- Ça t'embête pas ?

\- Si. Autant que tes questions !

\- Je t'offre un café en chemin pour me faire pardonner ?

\- Evidemment.

 **…**

\- …Shimizu Kiyoko remplacera Akira qui nous quitte pour un projet personnel à la fin du mois. Elle sera épaulée dans sa mission par Kageyama Tobio recruté le mois dernier en tant que juriste. Merci de leur faire bon accueil.

Le PDG observe tour à tour chaque visage lorsqu'il présente la nouvelle directrice juridique : alias son ex-femme.

Sur la plupart des figures il lit tout d'abord de la stupéfaction, un bizarre soulagement puis un intérêt poli. Sur quelques-uns de l'amusement ou de l'indifférence. Aucun signe d'hostilité.

Evidemment il n'ignore pas que le gang des commères du lavoir va en parler et qu'il y aura des questions, des rumeurs sur le pourquoi il a engagé son ex-épouse dans le plus grand secret. Mais, semble-t-il, pas autant de remous qu'il le craignait, la tempête viendra sans doute plus tard…

Daichi doit admettre qu'il redoute surtout la réaction d'un collaborateur en particuliers.

Il n'y a qu'un seul regard qu'il a peur de confronter au moment de l'annonce, celui qui se congèle instantanément à la nouvelle. Celui dont la bouche se crispe en un sourire de convenance. Celui dont le visage se ferme illico.

La plupart des directeurs connaissent déjà la nouvelle venue et l'accueille avec chaleur autour du petit-déjeuner organisé pour son arrivée.

Son directeur marketing se permet une allusion quant au recrutement « solitaire » de la nouvelle directrice juridique. Tandis que, moins délicat, son directeur financier accepte de lui faire un enfant s'il est augmenté.

Le PDG s'attendait à ce genre de pique et ne bronche pas.

Il n'y en a qu'un qui le préoccupe : après s'être poliment présenté, le directeur DRH quitte la salle de réunion.

Daichi hésite une seconde et le poursuit dans les couloirs encore calmes.

Leur échappée ne passe pas inaperçue… La nouvelle directrice juridique glisse discrètement à l'oreille d'Oikawa :

\- C'est le gars qui a l'ambition de coucher avec mon mari ?

\- Ton EX-mari…

\- Certes.

Le directeur marketing plisse les yeux :

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

Elle ne lui répond pas et sourit de manière énigmatique, Tooru déteste ça. Il aurait bien aimé suivre les deux hommes pour observer leur discussion. La télé-réalité en vrai, c'est tellement mieux.

 **…**

Le châtain marche vite et ignore le brun qui peine à le rattraper :

\- Suga. Peut-on parler ?

\- Qu'as-tu de plus à me dire ?

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé du recrutement de Kiyoko.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- Je vois bien que tu es fâché et je comprends, mais je souhaiterais t'apporter une explication.

Le ton calme et professionnel du PDG, comme s'ils étaient en train d'évoquer une banalité du quotidien, agace un peu plus encore le DRH dont la colère contenue est lisible malgré lui :

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait justifier que tu aies recruté un membre du personnel sans même me consulter ! Je suis DRH, c'est mon boulot, quand même ! Je t'ai proposé trois candidats pour ce poste…

\- Je sais. Les trois candidats sélectionnés étaient très bien tu as fait un excellent travail…

Son interlocuteur le coupe avec amertume :

\- Ah vraiment ?

\- …mais je pense que c'est une réelle chance pour nous de recruter Kiyoko, c'est une grande juriste.

« Une chance pour qui ? » voilà ce qui lui brûle les lèvres.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait passer par le cursus RH classique ?

\- Elle est plus que compétente pour ce poste, je te l'assure.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Et puis, ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet. Je ne doute pas que ce soit un élément compétent.

Oui parce que sous ses airs d'ange, Suga avait bien évidemment googlisé l'ex-femme du chef dès qu'il a appris son existence. Histoire de jauger la concurrence…

\- Ok, je n'ai pas respecté le process RH, parce que j'avais déjà dans l'idée de Kiyoko serait parfaite pour le poste et elle devait rester discrète tant qu'elle travaillait chez PMG.

\- Il ne s'agit pas que de process bafoué !

Le PDG fronce les sourcils :

\- Où est le problème alors ?

Oui, Suga, il est où le problème ? Ton égo est blessé parce qu'il a engagé quelqu'un sans te consulter ? Parce qu'il ne t'a pas mis dans la confidence ? Ou parce que tu as l'impression qu'il ne respecte pas tes compétences ?

Pourquoi Daichi n'a-t-il pas voulu que son DRH voit la recrue en entretien privé ?

L'attitude tranquille de son chef et cette question « Où est le problème alors ? » le déçoit : le gars qu'il prend pour son ami est en train de lui signifier qu'après tout c'est lui le chef. Si ça l'amuse d'offrir un poste en mode « passe-droit » à son ex-femme ça ne concerne que lui.

Il y a du vrai dans cette posture et ça énerve le châtain parce que ça le met face à lui-même, à ses désirs, à ses sentiments envers son responsable.

Au-delà de tout ça, il sait pourquoi il est vraiment fâché, irrationnellement fâché : parce que ce connard a embauché son ex-femme. Parce qu'il va passer la nuit à se demander pourquoi. Parce que le brun a gardé ça secret et que le mode « parano » est en train de s'activer dans la tête du châtain.

Mais, Sugawara ne peut décemment pas lui dire ça. Ils s'entendent bien, trop bien, beaucoup trop bien pour que ce soit vraiment sain. Malgré tout, il n'a pas envie de briser cela. Il n'est pas prêt à faire exploser cette bulle : cette amitié ambigüe qui le rendait jusqu'alors heureux.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Il n'y a pas de problème.

\- Koushi…

\- Autre chose ?

\- Non.

\- Je peux ?

Daichi a comme un sentiment de déjà-vu mais il sent bien qu'il n'y a plus rien à tirer de cette conversation. En rejoignant son bureau il se repasse la discussion. Le PDG est désolé d'avoir blessé l'égo de Koushi en passant au-dessus de lui pour recruter mais les conditions lui semblaient particulières.

Sans doute devra-t-il le rassurer sur la confiance qu'il porte en son jugement dans les prochains jours…

Encore une fois, il se retrouve à côté de ses pompes lorsqu'il s'agit de cerner Koushi, mais son « bras-droit » aura tôt fait de lui donner une leçon qu'il n'oubliera pas de sitôt...

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment avec ce nouveau chapitre, à bientôt !**


	12. L'alarme est lancée

**Disclaimer** **: les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate**

 **Auteur** **: LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **: Liaisons professionnelles, Chap. 12 "L'alarme est lancée"**

 **Genre** **: UA, romance, humour, yaoi**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Commentaires** **: Bonne lecture !**

 **.**

 **personne inconnu : Merci de régulièrement laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Il y a du potentiel de sulfure dans cette histoire, vivement que je puisse l'explorer. A bientôt et bonne lecture !**

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Bruits étranges non identifiables.

Ecran noir.

Comme ça, d'un coup.

Ciao.

Bye bye.

Sayōnara.

Fuck you I have enough friends.

Oui, son ordinateur vient de lui dire tout cela et c'est malheureusement l'épilogue logique de leur histoire.

Tout a très mal commencé entre eux.

Clairement, cette foutu machine n'a jamais pris au sérieux leur relation : elle mettait des heures à s'allumer, s'éteignait sans crier gars, lui effaçait gratuitement des fichiers.

Pourtant, Patience c'est le deuxième prénom de Keiji.

Après de longs mois d'une attitude des plus désagréable cet ordinateur décide tout bonnement de ne plus fonctionner.

C'est le pompon !

Akaashi a évidemment tenté le crt+alt+sup, d'éteindre et de rallumer, de mettre un gentil coup de pied d'encouragement…

…oui, car on ne peut pas s'appeler « Patience » et « Non-violence » en même temps, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties.

Il faut se résigner, c'est la fin du règne tyrannique de ce Decepticons.

Le jeune homme ne sait pas s'il doit être soulagé ou énervé et décide donc de garder son calme face à l'évidence :

\- Mon ordinateur ne fonctionne plus.

Personne ne vient faire écho à son désarroi. Il relève la tête et scrute ses collègues occupés à taper frénétiquement sur leurs propres claviers.

Là, tout de suite, il se sent seul.

Un ordinateur ça tombe toujours en panne quand tu as beaucoup de travail.

Avec dépit il prend son téléphone pour contacter le service informatique.

 _« Toutoudoutou… Bienvenue au Helpdesk, service d'assistance informatique. Merci d'appuyer sur la touche étoile de votre téléphone… »_

Tu t'exécutes docilement.

 _« Si votre demande concerne la logistique, les commandes ou l'approvisionnement, tapez 1… »_

 _« la gestion commerciale, tapez 2… »_

 _« les applications de finance, compta, RH, tapez 3… »_

… 7 propositions différentes défilent.

A ce moment-là tu sais que tu en as pour une heure minimum rien que pour expliquer le problème.

Dans ta tête commence à raisonner la voix raillée de Jean-Jacques : « Envole-moi, envole-moi, loin de cette fatalité… »

 **…**

Au moment où le contrôleur de gestion raccroche avec le « helpdesk » -qui ne porte de « help » que le nom- il prend plutôt bien les choses, sa matinée est foutue, mais son calme olympien résiste. Il est assez fier de lui.

Il craint d'avantage la réaction de son chef en entrant dans son bureau :

\- Kuroo mon ordinateur ne fonctionne plus.

Le grand brun ne relève même pas la tête :

\- C'est moche.

Keiji est peut être demeuré un peu trop calme sur ce coup-là, c'est un problème car ainsi son chef n'a pas saisi qu'il y en avait un de problème.

\- Je dois rapporter mon PC au service informatique pour qu'il le répare, s'ils y parviennent, je le retrouverai lundi au mieux. Ils devraient pouvoir me prêter un ordi de remplacement dans deux heures mais c'est embêtant je n'aurais pas accès à tous mes fichiers.

\- Pardon ?!

Là il a capté son attention. Le regard est noir, froid, sociopathes à souhait. L'alarme est lancée.

Le directeur financier ajoute avec sarcasme :

\- Leurs ordinateurs de remplacement remontent aux années 80, tu ne pourras rien faire ! Trois jours pour réparer un ordi et deux heures pour en avoir un en attendant ?! Tu comptes poser un RTT en plein audit ?

Zazie est en train de prendre la place de Jean-Jacques : « Zen, soyons zen… »

\- Ce n'est pas de mon fait et le service informatique ne peut pas me proposer mieux.

\- Oh vraiment ? Tout dépend à qui tu t'adresses…

« Du sang-froid dans les veines.. »

\- Apparemment c'est le temps qu'il faut pour configurer un ordi de prêt… Je ne crois pas…

Sans un regard de plus pour son contrôleur de gestion, Kuroo saisi sans ménagement son téléphone le faisant taire. Il met son appareil sur haut-parleur avec un sourire qui dit : « Observe et apprend jeune Padawan »

« ZENNNNNNNNNNNN… »

Une voix atone répond sans conviction :

 _\- Service informatique ?_

\- Kenma nous avons besoin de ton aide de toute urgence !

Blanc, soupire… Re-blanc…

 _\- Testsourou, un PC qui n'est pas un MAC ce n'est pas une urgence…_

Kuroo sourit en se remémorant leur débat de la veille.

\- C'en est un mais ce n'est pas de dont il s'agit ! Nous sommes en plein audit et l'ordinateur de mon collaborateur est en rade.

 _\- Il faut contacter le helpdesk qui va te proposer une solution._

\- C'est déjà fait, la solution craint, ils veulent lui prêter une poubelle obsolète jusqu'à lundi ! Akaashi ne peut pas se passer d'un poste de travail décent !

 _\- Je suis sûr que la poubelle en question fera l'affaire, on n'a pas besoin d'un_ _Core i7 de dernière génération pour remplir des fichiers Excel_ _…_

Le directeur financier sait qu'il ne gagnera pas sur un terrain où son ami est roi.

Pas de temps pour la dentelle, il l'amène sur son propre champ de bataille : la manipulation, la corruption…

\- Je t'offre le dessert ce midi.

Blanc…

 _\- Tu m'offres le repas._

Re-blanc… Il doit quand même montrer que ça lui coûte sinon il ne sera plus crédible :

\- Deal ! Je t'envoie Akaashi.

Kuroo affiche un sourire très satisfait de lui-même, pourtant la manœuvre n'a pas vraiment impressionnée l'apprenti qui fixe son chef avec quelque chose qui se rapproche de l'agacement ou de la pitié.

Le contrôleur de gestion n'ajoute rien, il faut choisir ses combats…

 **…**

Le service informatique se trouve au sous-sol. C'est un peu glauque et cliché.

Le jeune homme marque un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il arrive devant le bureau de Kenma Kozume.

Celui-ci est assis en tailleur sur sa chaise de bureau, Dieu seul sait comment il tient dans cette position. De gros écouteurs sont vissés sur ses oreilles. Son corps est emballé dans un sweat à capuche rouge, objectivement trop grand. Ses cheveux forment un carré désordonné d'un blond décoloré qui lui donne un côté Kurt Cobain. Ses traits son fins, androgynes, il fait plus jeune qu'il ne l'est sans doute.

Cette visions semble incongrue à Keiji qui est plus habitué à être entouré par ses clones : cheveux disciplinés, costume, cravate, sourire bright…

Le monde de l'entreprise cultive l'uniformité des tenues et des comportements, ça évite d'être dérouté.

\- Kozume ?

\- Akaashi je présume. Donne-moi la bête.

Le geek manipule sans plus de mots l'ordi.

Son visage est vide et cela fait un instant froid dans le dos du contrôleur de gestion qui attend en silence.

On dirait qu'il est ennuyé de vivre. Keiji est très dérouté.

Après quelques secondes l'informaticien hoche la tête pour lui-même puis tourne son visage impassible :

\- Je vois. Avant de planter ton ordinateur a fait un drôle de bruit ?

\- En effet.

\- Lequel ?

Le contrôleur de gestion se concentre un instant pour se rappeler avec exactitude :

\- Brziouzvrouzzzzzziiiiikkkkkkkppppp !

\- Peux-tu me l'épeler s'il te plaît ?

Alors que Keiji prend une autre seconde pour réfléchir il réalise que le nerd est sans doute en train de se moquer de lui. C'est difficile à dire tant son expression est monotone toutefois, ses yeux en amande semblent luire un peu plus.

Akaashi le fixe sans gêne, oui, oui, c'est bien ça, pas de doute : il se fout de sa gueule.

\- Je suis l'objet d'une plaisanterie n'est-ce pas ?

L'autre ne se sent visiblement pas coupable :

\- J'avoue. Je m'amuse comme je peux avec les noobs.

Keiji s'autorise un sourire face à la lueur maligne qui le défie sans animosité.

\- Ce bruit a une signification particulière au moins ?

\- Oui, ton PC est mort, je ne peux rien pour lui. Je vais te prêter un ordinateur le temps que je récupère toutes tes données et te les transfère sur ton nouveau PC.

Keiji est un peu déçu : tout ça pour ça ?

\- C'est exactement ce que m'a dit le helpdesk.

\- Sans doute parce que c'est la seule option. Tu vas prendre cet ordi te prêt, qui fonctionne très bien -quoi qu'en dise ton chef. Je viens t'installer ton nouveau PC à 14H.

\- Merci pour ta rapidité. Ça me va !

\- La procédure via le Helpdesk aurait fait tout aussi bien à une journée près mais ne le dis pas à Tetsourou j'aime manger gratuitement.

\- Oui, j'ai tenté de lui expliquer…

Kenma lui répond d'une voix monocorde qui dénote avec l'ironie de ses paroles :

\- C'est bien courageux.

Les deux hommes se regardent d'un air entendu.

Cet échange laisse Keiji perplexe, cet informaticien si plat, si ennuyé d'être là en apparence ne semble pas manquer de piquant, voilà une personne qu'il est difficile de cerner et le jeune homme est intrigué :

\- Tu sembles parler en connaisseur, vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

\- Oui.

Akaashi attend quelques secondes mais son vis-à-vis ne complète pas sa réponse et se contente de le regarder tranquillement.

Visiblement la boîte ne s'ouvre pas facilement…

Il a beaucoup de travail, il retentera plus tard :

\- Ok, et bien merci encore, je file terminer cet audit, à tout à l'heure !

 **…**

20 heures est là et le directeur financier soupire d'aise. Une pizza et un ami l'attendent sur le parking de Ramène ta fraise.

Le plan est parfait pour un jeudi soir.

\- Kenma, tu es prêt ?

\- Visiblement puisque je suis là.

L'informaticien n'aime pas énoncer les évidences et Tetsourou sourit en pénétrant dans sa voiture :

\- Merci encore d'être venu changer l'ordi d'Akaashi cet après-midi.

Le blond hausse les épaules en s'installant :

\- C'est mon travail.

\- Et puis, il y avait des frites maison à la cantine…

\- Je suis corruptible.

Ceintures bouclées, le moteur toussote au démarrage.

\- Keiji m'a dit que tu l'avais invité au cinéma ce weekend ?

\- En quelques sortes.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Kenma est clairement ennuyé de devoir s'expliquer et Kuroo le voit réfléchir à comment économiser le plus de mots possibles :

\- On aime tous les deux Star Wars, c'est venu dans la conversation.

Le directeur financier n'est pas satisfait et insiste :

\- Quand avez-vous eu le temps de discuter ?

Un soupire s'échappe de l'informaticien alors que la voiture quitte le parking :

\- Il m'a offert un café quand j'ai terminé la réparation.

\- Ah ?

\- Ça t'embête ?

Tetsourou se force à se détendre, il est trop curieux mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher lorsqu'il s'agit de son plus vieil ami :

\- Pas du tout, c'est juste que tu as dû lui parler cinq minutes le matin et cinq minutes l'après-midi. Tu ne sympathises pas si vite d'habitude. Je suis surpris voilà tout !

Kozume hausse les épaules :

\- Il ne m'a pas semblé désagréable.

\- Certes, c'est déjà pas mal !

\- Et puis, Koutarou sera là.

Le grand brun manque d'avaler de travers sa salive et les questions affluent d'un bloc :

\- Ah bon ? Star Wars ? Vous ne vous êtes pas déjà vu le weekend dernier ? Quel est le rapport avec Keiji ?

\- Je crois qu'il l'aime bien.

Le cœur du directeur financier bat un plus fort. Irrationnellement fort. Il n'arrive plus à retenir l'avalanche de nouvelles questions qui lui martèle soudain le cerveau :

\- Tu es sûr ? Ça ne t'embête pas qu'il s'intéresse à quelqu'un ?

Son interlocuteur reste de marbre mais les yeux légèrement plissés il fixe son ami :

\- Non, pourquoi ?

Le brun s'abstient de répondre et se contente de taquiner son ami :

\- Tu fais l'entremetteur pour notre dir co ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu essaies de faire sans succès depuis des semaines ?

L'indice de flippe monte au maximum et Kuroo grille un feu rouge en même temps que ces derniers neurones.

Son trouble contraste avec l'attitude tranquille du passager.

\- Tu as noté ça ?!

\- Oui, et je me demande bien pourquoi.

\- Je ne veux que son bonheur.

Le blond le fixe à nouveau de son expression indéchiffrable :

\- Vraiment ? Tetsourou tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment.**

 **Kenma a enfin fait son apparition ! Je suis soulagée, cela fait plusieurs mois que je veux introduire cet OS autour du Helpdesk mais ce n'était pas encore le moment… L'histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis le début, j'ai pourtant mis quatre semaines à l'écrire, je ne suis vraiment pas productive ! A bientôt.**


	13. Une négociation bien menée

**Disclaimer** **: les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate**

 **Auteur** **: LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **: Liaisons professionnelles, Chap. 13 "Une négociation bien menée"**

 **Genre** **: UA, romance, humour, yaoi**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Commentaires** **: Enfin ? Enfin ! Alalala, je fus si lente à produire cet OS. Je sais pourtant que je vais l'écrire depuis le début. Les images dans ma tête ne voulaient pas devenir des mots. Finalement, j'ai mis tellement de temps à le rédiger que j'ai dû relire les précédents chapitres pour me remettre dans le bain sans perdre le fil.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déroutés par cette nouvelle paire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Nishinoya Yuu n'ignore aucune des étapes pour réussir une bonne vente : une solide préparation, de l'écoute, une proposition qui répond aux besoins de son client et un jeu de jambes intelligent pour survoler les objections.

Un bon commercial se tient « sainement » entre rigueur et impétuosité.

Sans l'ombre d'un doute, Yuu est né pour faire du commerce : travailleur, pugnace, sociable, le tout enrobé d'une flamme qui peut brûler sans crier gare.

C'est un As dans son domaine, il le sait, son patron le sait et, à vingt-huit ans, il est déjà compté-clé national pour Ramène ta fraise.

Sans fard, le jeune commercial est assez simple à cerner : il n'a qu'un seul visage. Nishinoya est exactement le même dans son travail comme dans sa vie personnelle. A tel point, qu'il applique scrupuleusement ses méthodes de vente pour gérer sa vie privée.

Ça fonctionne : sa témérité le laisse rarement rentrer bredouille !

Ce soir, pourtant, le compte clef se retrouve face à son plus grand échec, à l'exception qui confirme la règle…

Ce soir, Noya se retrouve face à son client le plus récalcitrant, aka le "gentil barman". Celui-ci ne semble définitivement pas intéressé par la marchandise.

C'est un peu vexant, car le produit qu'il essaie de vendre, c'est lui.

Il ne se définit pas lui-même comme un sex-symbol : il est certes bien dessiné et athlétique mais se juge bien trop petit pour prétendre à ce titre –la faute à son mètre soixante-cinq. Il tente tant bien que mal de compenser en appliquant soigneusement du gel pour dresser sur sa tête ses cheveux bruns dans lesquels quelques mèches dorées ont été glissées par accident. Mais bon, officiellement, il fait toujours un mètre soixante-cinq.

Cet échec devient un entêtement irrationnel. Le barman l'obsède et sa tête est au bord de l'explosion.

Après tout, Noya lâche rarement prise dans son travail, pourquoi le ferait-il dans sa vie amoureuse ?

Il doit bien se l'admettre : il a épuisé toutes les bonnes raisons de venir dans ce bar depuis des semaines. Aucune de ses stratégies n'a jusqu'alors fonctionnée.

Il doit abandonner ou finir alcoolique.

Il n'a pas encore tranché sur ce qu'il préfère…

 **…**

Quand deux éléphants débarquent dans un bar avec un sourire faux sur le visage qui dit « oh mais quelle bonne surprise ! » :

\- Hello Yuu !

\- Hello Yuu !

La guêpe, pas folle, est aussitôt méfiante :

\- Ryuu ? Koutarou ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- On venait boire un verre… On peut s'asseoir avec toi ?

Ses deux collègues n'attendent pas la réponse et s'installent.

Ryuunosuke n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux –ce qui est hautement inhabituel- tandis que son directeur commercial fixe un peu trop le gentil barman.

Noya ne prétendra jamais être un génie mais il sent l'arnaque se déployer... Il hausse un sourcil soupçonneux :

\- C'est une intervention ?

Les deux zozos pourraient faire semblant -au moins cinq minutes- du contraire mais ils sont trop francs et trop abruptes pour jouer à cache-cache.

Bokuto regarde avec compassion son compte clef :

\- Noya… Il est peut-être temps de… lâcher-prise ?

Yuu fusille du regard Tanaka :

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas garder un secret !

Sans aucune discrétion le chef interrompt la dispute en préparation et pointe du doigt le barman :

\- C'est le gars là-bas ?

Tanaka fait « oui » de la tête tandis que Noya tente de se noyer dans sa pinte pour faire passer le feu de ses joues.

Koutarou le détaille avec attention : le serveur est grand, au moins autant que lui, ses épaules son larges et noueuses, ses cheveux bruns et lisses tombent tranquillement sur sa nuque, une barbe de trois jours mange son visage. La luminosité du bar ne lui permet pas de savoir si ses yeux sont chocolat ou noirs.

Son air en revanche est un peu terrifiant : son attitude à quelque chose de dure, genre « homme de main de la mafia ».

\- C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal mais il n'a pas l'air commode…

Yuu ne peut s'empêcher de prendre sa défense avec ferveur :

\- Ce n'est qu'une impression, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi adorable !

Tanaka hausse les épaules :

\- Mon ami, tu as vraiment besoin d'aide !

Noya n'a clairement rien à répondre à ça hors mis pour se justifier :

\- Je n'arrive pas à trouver la clef d'entrée. C'est bien la première fois que cela m'arrive !

Le directeur commercial pouffe :

\- On ne parle pas d'une négociation là, on parle de relations humaines.

\- Tu as tout faux ! La drague c'est une négociation, certaines ventes sont justes un peu plus difficiles que d'autres, voilà tout !

Ryuu secoue la tête avec un sourire :

\- Tu es bien trop intense à ce sujet…

\- C'est juste que… je sens que ça peut le faire. Je ne veux pas me réveiller avec le remord d'avoir manqué ma chance à me dire : « Et si ? ».

La façon dont il s'exprime n'a rien de poétique mais ses collègues sourient à cet aveu qui révèle sans doute un coup de foudre.

La mission : « il faut sortir le soldat Noya de ce bar » se transforme rapidement en un club de supporters –ils ne sont pas difficiles à corrompre…

Tanaka et Bokuto lèvent le point les yeux rayonnants et déclarent avec ferveur :

\- Ok. On va t'aider !

Reconnaissant, Noya verserait presqu'une larme :

\- Merci senpai !

Bokuto n'est pas que son directeur commercial, il est aussi son mentor. C'est lui qui l'a formé cinq ans plus tôt lorsqu'il était un jeune chef de secteur à la conquête du monde.

Le compte clef a beaucoup de respect pour lui, il est fort, il l'admire et si quelqu'un peut faire un miracle, c'est lui. Il est souvent tenté de l'appeler "Dieu", mais ce serait sans doute un peu trop ?

\- Ok, puisque tu vois ça comme une négo, je te propose qu'on analyse les derniers RDV avec ton « client » pour établir un nouveau plan de bataille.

Koutarou aura beau dire qu'il ne voit pas cela comme une vente, il se prend au jeu. Lui aussi aime gagner à tous les coups.

\- Déjà, as-tu bien préparé ton approche ?

\- Je viens depuis presque deux mois et je passe systématiquement une chemise propre !

\- Deux mois ?!

Tanaka regarde son chef avec un regard éloquent.

Noya n'est pas particulièrement connu pour sa patience et Bokuto en déduit que le jeune homme tient vraiment à séduire le barman.

\- Tu lui as déjà adressé la parole ?

Yuu le regarde comme un demeuré.

\- Evidemment, à chaque fois que je lui passe commande !

\- Tu as essayé d'engager un autre type de conversation ?

\- Yep, mais il répond toujours par monosyllabes. J'arrive pas à bien le cerner.

\- Il est du genre réservé ou froid ou… ?

Tanaka complète avec un sourire moqueur :

\- Ou professionnel ! Personne ne vaut la peine qu'on se donne autant de mal!

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu torse nu, puis sourire timidement en mode : « désolé d'être aussi canon ».

\- Je ne suis pas gay !

\- Que tu n'aies pas faim ne t'empêche pas de regarder le menu du restaurant…

\- Attends une minute ! Dans quelles circonstances tu l'as vu torse nu exactement ?

Pris en flag.

\- Hum ?

\- Noya !

\- J'ai peut-être accidentellement renversé ma bière sur son t-shirt la semaine dernière.

\- Accidentellement ?

\- Pervers…

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

\- Pas du tout !

\- Je trouve que tu traînes souvent dans les couloirs du juridique ces derniers temps…

\- Ta gueule !

\- Toi d'abord espèce de bavard !

A nouveau Bokuto joue le rôle d'intermédiaire et tempère en recentrant le débat :

\- Comment Apollon a-t-il réagi ?

\- Il a paniqué et s'est confondu en excuses…

Tanaka manque de s'étouffer :

\- Sérieusement, c'est lui qui s'est excusé en plus ?!

\- Oui. Et puis il a enlevé son t-shirt pour s'essuyer…

Le rose monte aux joues de Yuu et ses collègues ne peuvent s'empêcher de le taquiner :

\- Est-ce que l'on n'est pas à deux doigts du harcèlement sexuel là ?

\- Je le crains…

\- Ne crois-tu pas que tes manœuvres sont bien trop évidentes ?

\- Hein ? Si elles l'étaient il se serait déjà passé quelque chose, non ?

\- Peut-être qu'il est trop gentil pour te dire qu'il n'est pas intéressé alors il fait semblant de ne pas comprendre ?

Le jeune homme se rembrunit à cette remarque de son chef.

Ryuu tente de le raisonner :

\- Noya… On dirait que tu es en mission divine là… Es-tu sûr que c'est bon pour toi tout ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Le Noya que je connais est du genre cash, ça passe ou ça casse. T'es une vraie pub Mc Do, tu viens comme tu es ! Là, on dirait que tu ne sais même plus qui tu es.

Les yeux de Yuu hésitent clairement entre défi et renoncement et l'air abattu du commercial font prendre une décision radicale au chef :

\- Bon, ok ça suffit ! J'y vais !

Les deux comptes clef restent un instant interdits alors que Bokuto se lève brusquement et se dirige vers le comptoir.

L'amoureux éconduit est blanc comme un linge :

\- Il va quand même pas lui poser la question ?!

Tanaka est bien trop enthousiaste face à la situation :

\- Tais-toi, qu'on entende ce qu'il lui raconte !

Les deux commerciaux sont donc à leur table, dans le silence, l'oreille tendue, le regard inquiet. On a mieux fait en matière de James Bond...

Bokuto s'avance déterminé et très satisfait de lui-même, il ne s'assoit pas et s'accoude au bar. Il sourit et fixe sans vergogne le barman :

\- Salut.

\- Euh… bonjour. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Tu vois le jeune homme là-bas ?

Oui, Koutarou s'embarrasse rarement avec une introduction.

Il lui montre sans ambivalence Noya qui tente de se cacher derrière sa pinte à demi vide.

Le serveur opine incertain tandis que Bokuto poursuit sans subtilité :

\- Tu lui plais beaucoup !

Tout le bar se retourne sur eux et le barman rougit fortement tandis que Yuu avale de travers sa salive.

\- A force de venir ici pour attirer ton attention, il va avoir un problème d'alcoolisme et je devrais le virer. Ce serait dommage, c'est un de mes meilleurs éléments !

Déstabilisé par tant de transparence, une lueur de panique enflamme les yeux du barman :

\- Mais non, je… Vous voulez que j'arrête de le servir ?

Le grand gaillard s'affole.

Le "client" poursuit, ne fait clairement pas dans la dentelle -et s'en fout en plus- :

\- Mettons cartes sur table : qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire pour que tu acceptes un rendez-vous avec lui ?

Il le tutoie sans même se poser la question. Normal.

Le serveur semble à deux doigts de l'apoplexie, il murmure presque sa réponse :

\- Et bien… Hum… Me le demander, je suppose ?

\- Hein ?! Quoi ?! Il ne l'a jamais fait ?!

Le grand brun fait « non » de la tête.

Sans plus de cérémonie Bokuto sourit au grand timide, hoche la tête comme pour dire « merci » et retourne à sa table. Sans même se rasseoir il réprimande son compte clef :

\- Noya. Ne me dis pas que tu ne lui as jamais demandé de sortir avec toi en deux mois ?!

Le plus petit fait « non » de la tête.

Précisons que tout le bar est en train de suivre la telenovela qui se joue devant eux.

\- C'est quand même la base d'une vente de terminer par une proposition ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

Yuu ne sait décemment plus où se mettre et il tire sur la manche de son chef pour qu'il s'asseye.

Koutarou se décide enfin à plus de tranquillité, il se radoucit :

\- Je ne comprends pas. Tu es plutôt directe d'habitude ?

\- Au début je l'ai juste trouvé canon et c'était plus un jeu. Avec ses airs de criminel endurcit, c'était plus pour le plaisir de regarder. Mais ce gars en fait est gentil et adorable. Le contraste est saisissant entre son physique et sa personne. Et… oh et puis merde je suis con !

\- Je vois. On s'en va! T'as plutôt intérêt à arriver demain matin au boulot avec le numéro de téléphone du barman ou tu es viré.

Ryu manque de s'étouffer à cette remarque, du Bokuto tout cracher : un ultimatum et qui m'aime me suive.

Sans plus de mots, les deux collègues s'exécutent et laisse Noya pantois.

Le barman est retourné à sa tâche et Noya reste figé sur place. Il n'ose pas bouger, il sent vaguement les yeux des autres clients sur lui attendant impatiemment la suite de l'épisode.

Quant au barman, il évite soigneusement de croiser son regard.

Alors il attend.

Il attend que le monde change ?

La fermeture du bar approchant, les derniers clients se résignent et l'établissement se vide enfin.

Une grande inspiration et Noya prend son courage à deux mains en venant vers le comptoir.

Le serveur semble captivé par le verre qu'il est en train d'essuyer.

\- Je… suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé…

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, j'aurais dû…

Devant le vent de panique qui agite son crush, Yuu le coupe, indigné qu'il s'excuse à sa place :

\- Ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute ! Mes collègues sont plutôt…

\- Intrusifs ?

\- On va dire ça… Et moi… Enfin, tu me plais et j'ai été con… Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir importuné de la sorte.

Enfin le barman ose le regarder dans les yeux, cligne deux fois puis détourne à nouveaux ses grands yeux bruns :

\- Oui, et bien… tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça…

\- Hum ?

Gêné le serveur met une main dernière sa nuque :

\- Je serai déjà parti avec toi le premier soir si tu me l'avais demandé…

Les joues du serveur virent gentiment au cramoisi sous l'aveu.

\- Je… hein ?

Se méprenant sur la conduite éberluée de Yuu, le doute assaille à nouveau le plus grand :

\- Enfin je veux dire… Ça n'aurait pas été très prudent car je ne connais même pas ton nom… Je suis peut-être présomptueux en pensant que tu voulais sortir avec moi ? Je…

Noya se sent con et heureux à la fois… Mais surtout con. Mais heureux aussi.

Le jeune commercial lui tend la main, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles pleins d'assurance :

\- Nishinoya Yuu.

L'autre répond timidement à sa main tendu :

\- Azumane Asahi.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 **Merci à tous celles et ceux qui sont encore là après ces longs mois d'absence, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment.**

 **Je commence à me dire que les directeurs de cette entreprise sont de vrais entremetteurs !**


	14. Cohésion d'équipe

**Disclaimer** **: les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate**

 **Auteur** **: LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **: Liaisons professionnelles, Chap. 14 "Cohésion d'équipe"**

 **Genre** **: UA, romance, humour, yaoi**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Commentaires** **: Du drame s'est glissé dans ce chapitre, passage obligé car l'amour ne peut pas toujours n'être qu'humour.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Quelle idée saugrenue d'inviter l'ensemble du personnel à une convention commerciale !

A quel moment a-t-on pensé que ça pouvait intéresser la direction financière au complet ?

Ne s'est-on pas rendu compte que dans « convention commerciale » il y a le mot « commerciale » ?

Visiblement pas…

Le but de ce grand rassemblement étant de « motiver et de mobiliser les troupes autour de la stratégie de la boîte » le DRH a proposé au PDG de Ramène ta fraise d'emmener tout le monde.

Le PDG a dit « oui » trop vite, avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme.

Voilà comment l'ensemble du siège social se retrouve dans un train, à six heures du matin, direction le sud.

Il est tôt.

Ce matin-là exige trop de lui : des regards à échanger, des bavardages à relever, des sourires à donner…

Akaashi Keiji aimerait beaucoup qu'on le laisse dans un coin en PLS sous une couverture chaude.

Ne pas être associable ne veut pas dire que l'on soit sociable pour autant.

On a aussi le droit d'être un juste milieu, non ?

Un juste milieu qui sourit poliment tant que la conversation ne s'éternise pas…

D'ailleurs, le juste milieu n'aime pas non plus se lever à cinq heures du mat.

Le juste milieu n'a clairement pas envie d'être dans un train, bruyant et remplit de collègues.

Le jeune contrôleur de gestion aurait dû prendre un café avant de venir mais son estomac se serait révolté.

Finir surnommer « Vomito » par ses collègues aurait été le pompon.

Sagement, il prend donc place dans le train. Il se retrouve dans un carré. Sans surprise, son voisin ne lui adresse pas un regard.

Tsukishima semble encore plus sinistre qu'à son habitude mais, soyons honnêtes, Kei ne fait jamais semblant d'être sympa.

Akaashi doit bien admettre qu'il n'est pas complètement sûr de l'apprécier. Les confidences d'un soir ne se sont pas transformées en une amitié pour la vie, plutôt en une forme de gêne permanente.

Le carré se complète par leur chef qui semble inhabituellement pensif.

Le grand blond l'ignore superbement et Keiji évite soigneusement leurs regards après un « bonjour » d'usage auquel personne ne répond vraiment.

Assurément, ils forment ce matin un beau trio de « foutez-nous la paix ».

…

Alors que le train commence à avancer, un quatrième membre vient les rejoindre.

Cette personne est beaucoup trop dynamique :

\- Hey bonjour la team !

Le sang de Keiji se fige un instant comme s'il venait de subir une Fatalité.

Evidemment, il aurait dû se douter que les deux directeurs seraient à côté dans le train.

Il tente de répondre avec le plus grand détachement :

\- Bonjour Koutarou.

Le jeune homme est soulagé, il s'en sort finalement assez bien. Ils ne sont pas seuls et le financier se domine plus facilement qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Kuroo hausse un sourcil et taquine le nouvel arrivant :

\- C'est à cette heure-là que tu te pointes ?!

\- J'ai dit bonjour à tout le monde avant de rejoindre ma place ! Pour une fois que toute mon équipe commerciale est là !

Même Kei tique à cette révélation. La direction financière scrute l'énergumène comme s'il venait de Jupiter. Tetsourou soupire, fatigué rien que d'imaginer devoir dire « bonjour » à tout le train.

L'agité personnage s'installe promptement en face d'Akaashi. Le directeur commercial tente de capter son regard mais le contrôleur de gestion l'évite avec indifférence.

Kuroo et Bokuto échangent quelques banalités mais le directeur financier n'a finalement pas très envie de papoter, son ami s'en plaint :

\- C'est bien la peine que je vienne m'asseoir à côté de toi !

Le soi-disant ami se contente d'un clin d'œil avant de regarder sans plus de formalités par la fenêtre.

Rapidement, Kei a les yeux fermés mais il est fort probable qu'il fasse semblant de dormir.

Keiji tente, quant à lui, de se plonger dans le livre qu'il a apporté. Il a du mal à se concentrer sur les aventures de son héroïne tandis que Koutarou essaie de capter son attention :

Il le fixe.

Il fait du bruit.

Sa jambe heurte « par accident » celle d'Akaashi.

Heureusement le directeur commercial a la patience d'un enfant et il finit par se décourager face au mutisme du contrôleur de gestion.

Mais…

Mais il est tôt et Keiji n'est pas très alerte ce matin.

En manque cruel de caféine, il s'exclame « oui » avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme lorsqu'un « sauveur » lui propose d'aller boire un café quinze minutes plus tard.

Ensuite, seulement, il a levé la tête et réalisé son erreur.

Personne ne l'exemptera de cette discussion, ses deux autres collègues semblent assoupis.

Piégé.

Akaashi se contente donc de sourire avec une froide courtoisie lorsqu'il se lève pour suivre son aîné dans la voiture-bar.

Les voilà donc assis face à l'autre à boire un café trop chaud sans un mot. Le contrôleur de gestion refuse de briser le silence tandis que son collègue semble chercher ses mots.

Bokuto finit par lâcher prudemment :

\- Tu es parti fâché hier ?

Keiji prend un temps comme pour marquer sa surprise :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- C'est ce qui m'a semblé…

\- Tu te fais des idées.

Le contrôleur de gestion sait jouer l'innocence lorsque sa survie est en jeu. Il apprécie presque de voir son collègue être torturé sous son indifférence :

\- Ah ?

\- J'avais terminé mon travail. Je suis parti, voilà tout.

La réplique laisse le commercial sans voix.

A cet instant le regard de Keiji est indéchiffrable pour Bokuto.

Affreusement neutre avec un je ne sais quoi de « va te faire foutre ».

Ça lui donne un nœud à l'estomac.

\- Il ne s'agit pas que d'hier soir. Depuis une semaine, notre relation n'est plus la même, tu ne veux plus prendre de café avec moi…

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail.

Koutarou ne cherche pas à tout prix à mettre des étiquettes sur les gens mais Keiji est si inclassable qu'il se sent complètement retourné.

C'est pourtant son métier de s'adapter à n'importe qui. Le grand partage sa réflexion :

\- Je n'arrive pas à te cerner.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne suis pourtant pas compliqué.

Le directeur a presque envie de rire tellement la situation est invraisemblable. Se fait-il vraiment des idées ?

\- Parle-moi.

Le ton de Keiji est toujours aussi neutre, ni en colère, ni amical :

\- Pour dire quoi ?

Cette indifférence blesse Bokuto plus qu'il ne le souhaite, il met les deux pieds dans le plat en sauce :

\- Je me suis excusé pour le week-end dernier. Je pensais que tu avais accepté mes excuses ?

\- En effet.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'impression pourtant. S'il existe un problème je préfère que l'on en parle.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème.

\- Keiji !

Le directeur commercial a haussé un peu trop la voix et quelques passagers se retournent.

Akaashi, si calme, si détaché a soudain envie de le gifler. Il visionne un instant la scène mais s'abstient et dans un sourire forcé hausse les épaules.

Son collègue le provoque à nouveau et insiste comme un enfant qui fait un caprice :

\- Tu m'en veux clairement et je veux savoir pourquoi !

Koutarou lui tire les vers du nez mais à quel dessein ?

Le barrage cède et la lave vient submerger le glacier, le contrôleur de gestion le foudroie du regard et répond tout bas :

\- Oh ? Tu veux à tout prix en parler maintenant ?!

Ce changement d'attitude bouleverse son interlocuteur :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'est toi qui a tracé une ligne et je te rassure je ne la franchirai pas.

Bokuto fronce les sourcils comme si l'autre ne le comprenait pas :

\- Ça ne nous empêche pas de parler avec franchise. Comme avant…

\- Je ne vois pas comment ce serait possible. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux et moi je ne suis pas porté sur le masochisme.

\- C'est un peu extrême comme point de vue, non ?

C'est au tour du directeur commercial de se trouver fébrile face aux assauts de son ami. Il ne connaissait pas cet aspect de la personnalité de son collègue.

Songeur, il se dit que la foudre peut donc naître sous cet apparent calme.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça. Tu ne trouves pas que ton attitude est un peu hypocrite ? Tu ne peux pas continuer à venir me chercher pour prendre un café, plaisanter, me taquiner, me parler de tout ce qui te passe dans ta vie, m'écouter… et puis merde tu es beaucoup trop tactile !

\- Hein ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ton attitude est ouvertement ambiguë, tout ça pour me dire que tu veux juste être mon ami. A quoi tu joues ?

\- Je suis désolé, je ne me rendais pas compte.

Les lèvres de Keiji s'étirent pleines d'ironie :

\- Sans déconner… Tu m'as embrassé !

\- C'était au cinéma, en dehors du travail ! Et je m'en suis excusé ! Je me suis un peu trop laissé porter, je m'en excuserais autant de fois qu'il le faut !

Le plus jeune lève les yeux au ciel :

\- Par pitié, non ! Ce n'est pas la question.

\- Alors quoi ? J'ai l'impression d'être clair et transparent avec toi et tu me balances que je suis hypocrite ?

\- Tu me donnes l'impression…

Bokuto le coupe :

\- On s'entend bien. J'aime beaucoup ta compagnie mais peu importe ce que je ressens à ton égard je ne veux pas de relation amoureuse au travail.

\- Tes paroles ne sont pas en accord avec la façon dont tu te comportes avec moi. Je n'ai pas envie de subir ça.

Trop excédé pour continuer à lui faire face, Akaashi se lève. Koutarou n'a pas le mauvais goût de le retenir.

…

Keiji ne se sent pas mieux en regagnant sa place. Il se sent vidé.

Heureusement, le trajet passe assez vite et l'autre ne se remontre pas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à destination Tsukishima et Akaashi se lèvent pour sortir du train. Leur chef semble profondément endormi, Keiji s'en inquiète :

\- On devrait le réveiller, non ?

\- Non.

Le contrôleur de gestion ne tient pas compte de la remarque de son collègue et réveille son chef d'un « Kuroo ! Réveille-toi » bien ferme.

La belle au bois dormant ouvre les yeux :

\- Hum ? Il est trop tôt ! Pourquoi est-on là déjà ?

Akaashi soupire :

\- Cohésion d'équipe.

\- J'aime pas la cohésion.

Kei intervient sardonique :

\- Fait semblant, ça tu sais faire.

\- Tu me parles vraiment mal.

Le grand blond le défi :

\- Vire-moi.

\- Petit con !

L'impertinent hausse les épaules et s'en va sifflant soufflant vers sa chambre d'hôtel avec Akaashi.

…

A la descente du train le directeur commercial a lui aussi le moral dans les chaussettes. Ni la beauté de l'hôtel, pourtant équipé de terrains de volley et d'une piscine, ni le beau temps, ni ses collègues ne parviennent à le sortir de sa morosité.

Lorsqu'enfin il arrive à la chambre qu'il partage avec Kuroo il s'aplatit la tête la première sur son lit en signe de désespoir et lance un étouffé :

\- Putain, je suis le roi des abrutis !

Le directeur financier qui entre à son tour dans la chambre en baillant l'interroge, perplexe :

\- Mais encore ?

\- Keiji m'aime plus !

\- Hein ?

\- Il me déteste…

Le désespéré roule sur son dos tandis que Tetsourou s'installe à ses côtés dans le lit et tempère :

\- Allons, allons, mon petit, je suis sûr que tu dramatises.

\- Je l'ai embrassé !

L'aveu a le mérite de piquer l'intérêt du grand brun :

\- Où ? Quand ? Comment ?

\- Au cinéma la semaine dernière…

\- Petit cachottier… C'est quoi le problème ?

Bokuto le regarde avec des yeux de chien battu :

\- Je lui ai dit que je ne veux pas d'une relation au travail. Il dit que je suis un hypocrite et qu'il n'est pas masochiste. Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre son problème. Il ne veut plus être mon ami.

Le directeur financier se moque :

\- T'es vraiment une autruche.

\- Mais non !

\- Je pensais qu'il te plaisait...

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! Une relation au travail ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée. C'est une règle !

Tetsourou réalise que la solution n'a aucune chance d'être trouvée en quelques minutes et la piscine l'attend.

\- Ah? Ecoute, on ne va pas régler le problème maintenant, la piscine nous attend avant la première réunion !

La perspective d'une eau fraîche, requinque le malheureux, il ajoute rassuré :

\- Tu m'aideras ?

\- Oui.

Son interlocuteur le regarde soupçonneux :

\- Pourquoi es-tu si gentil ?

\- Je suis toujours gentil !

Son vis-à-vis lui retourne simplement un :

\- Non.

\- Merci pour ta franchise !

\- Tu as quelque chose de changé, tu es bizarrement détendu.

\- C'est mal ?

Koutarou réfléchit un instant avant de demander :

\- Tu me diras ce qui te rend heureux ?

\- Oui mais pour l'instant enfile ton maillot !

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 **J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus de ne pas avoir assisté au bisou entre Akaashi et Bokuto, je le laisse tout à votre imagination !**

 **Merci pour avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai bien conscience que le rythme des publications est plutôt lent cette année et ne facilite pas le suivi de l'histoire.**


	15. Innocent benêt

**Disclaimer** **: les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate**

 **Auteur** **: LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **: Liaisons professionnelles, Chap. 15 "** **Innocent benêt** **"**

 **Genre** **: UA, romance, humour, yaoi**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Commentaires** **:** **Merci pour toutes celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews, vous êtes ma récompense et ma motivation.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

Le DRH et le Directeur commercial, côte à côte, animent la réunion d'introduction de la convention commerciale. Le premier présente le programme des réjouissances et le second les objectifs stratégiques qui seront développés pendant cette grande messe de trois jours.

Les deux hommes sont dynamiques, enthousiastes, communicatifs et chacun à leur façon vraiment captivants.

La salle est pendue au bout de leurs lèvres. Leur duo fonctionne bien et une énergie folle est née dans l'amphithéâtre.

Cette entrée en matière est juste parfaite.

Le PDG, assis au premier rang observe la scène, n'étant plus sûr de savoir comment avaler sans s'étouffer.

Koushi sourit gentiment et avec assurance à l'assistance, Daichi est hypnotisé.

Le chef Sawamura a l'égocentrique impression que chacun des gestes du DRH lui est destiné.

Peut-être se fait-il des idées ?

Leur relation est devenue étrange et difficile à maîtriser pour le brun.

Il se noie.

\- Notre DRH va finir par brûler si tu continues de le fixer comme ça !

Daichi sursaute légèrement face à la remarque, le directeur général sourit en pensant ironiquement que c'est lui qui est en feu.

Il dévisage l'opportun qui le trouble dans sa contemplation… Tooru, évidemment, assis à sa droite. Il a l'air trop satisfait de lui-même.

Il retient un « Ta gueule » qui serait hautement inapproprié de la part d'un chef et se contente d'un :

\- Chut, écoute !

Le directeur marketing ne répond pas mais Sawa entend très clairement un sourire goguenard pleinement assumé par Oikawa.

Il a vraiment le chic pour engager des directeurs à l'intelligence pervertie, il est très certains que son équipe veut sa mort.

Le président sent la marmite bouillir.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va dire mais il doit parler en tête à tête avec Suga. Sa santé mentale en dépend.

A quel moment sa vie professionnelle est-elle à ce point partie en sucette ?

Daichi est partagé : la trop bonne entente dès la première réunion avec Koushi ? La discussion irréelle dans le parking souterrain ? Quand il a annoncé l'arrivée de Kiyoko ?

Non… il n'aurait jamais dû embaucher Koushi, voilà tout.

Quel innocent benêt il était !

A la minute où l'entretien d'embauche a commencé, il a apprécié le RH.

A la minute où l'entretien d'embauche a commencé, il était dans la merde.

 **…**

Ses cheveux châtains clairs, presque mi-longs, soyeux. Son sourire en coin, presque innocent quand il passe la main dans cette chevelure. Cette bouche rose entrouverte. Cette chemise blanche, retroussés sur ses bras, qui laisse voir la naissance de son torse diaphane…

Un subtil vent de débauche -pour qui sait regarder- souffle sur le visage de Sugawara Koushi.

Le DRH ne joue plus franc-jeu.

Tous les coups sont permis.

Il a d'abord laissé la glace refroidir de remords son chef quand celui-ci a eu la mauvaise idée de recruter son ex.

Il a dans le même temps adroitement fait ami-ami avec la Conasse –qui n'en est pas une mais il s'en fout. Suga voit d'ailleurs avec plaisir le visage de son chef pétri d'inquiétude lorsque Kiyoko et lui prennent des cafés en tête à tête. Il reconnaît que la jeune femme n'est sans doute pas dupe mais la situation semble l'amuser et son bon cœur la mène à l'encourager.

Une fois la tension dressée à son maximum, Koushi a lancé les hostilités. Tantôt bouillant, tantôt glacial, aucun de ses gestes, aucun de ses mots n'est laissé au hasard. Les frôlements, les mots « professionnels » murmurés d'un peu trop prêts à l'oreille de Daichi, ne sont pas fortuits. Le RH compte bien faire exploser en plein vol son responsable.

Le Koushi gentil et compréhensif a disparu. Le calme DRH est sur le pied de guerre, conquérant et ambitieux.

Terminé d'être patient et de prendre son temps pour apprendre à se connaître !

Terminé d'attendre que l'autre se rende compte que le DRH est une vraie perle !

Terminé d'être professionnel en souhaitant qu'il lui tombe dans les bras !

A un moment donné, Suga sait ce qu'il veut et tant pis si l'autre ne peut pas gérer. C'est « oui » ou c'est « non », la réponse c'est maintenant, et si c'est « non » il démissionnera.

 **…**

A ce stade nos deux protagonistes sont aussi tendus que la corde d'un arc, la collision est inéluctable. Les deux hommes en ont conscience : l'inévitable ne peut plus être évité.

Par avance, Suga en est nostalgique. Le jeu du chat et de la souris va lui manquer… mais il doit y mettre un terme avant d'être sévèrement blessé.

Chacun se guette attendant le moment qui déterminera tout.

Le problème majeur lors d'une convention commerciale est que, même si l'ambiance est plus _casual_ qu'au bureau, on n'est jamais vraiment seul.

Entre les ateliers pro et les différentes animations « détente et cohésion », la journée est des plus remplie et la soirée de clôture est un vrai succès, l'ambiance ne redescend pas.

Suga prend son mal en patience et se déhanche sur la piste de danse.

Le PDG, demeuré assis, tente de ne pas se consumer. Au bord de commettre l'irrationnel pour l'enlacer sur la piste de danse, il parvient finalement à s'échapper de la soirée.

La nuit est chaude et il décide de profiter d'un bain nocturne dans la piscine extérieure de l'hôtel.

Il est minuit passé quand Daichi plonge enfin dans l'eau avec bonheur.

Seul, au calme, ses idées se rafraichissent.

Le directeur entend au loin -et sans regret- les rires et la musique s'échapper de la salle où se déroule la fête.

Il savoure ces minutes de solitude dans la pénombre et barbote paisiblement la tête adossée sur le rebord, les yeux fermés.

Il est si bien qu'il décide de ne pas ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'une onde vient gentiment le percuter.

Pourtant, quelqu'un d'autre est entré dans l'eau et s'approche silencieusement avec quelques brasses.

Il sait.

Son palpitant bat un peu plus fort.

Daichi n'est pas sûr s'il est tétanisé ou grisé.

Il ne bouge pas.

Il attend.

Il sait.

L'autre s'est arrêté à quelques centimètres en face de lui.

Ils ne se touchent pas.

Quelques secondes passent.

Une éternité.

Son cœur bat la chamade. L'intrus le perçoit-il ?

Rien ne se passe.

L'impatience naît.

Désappointé, Sawamura finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Koushi est bien là. Très près. Il le dévisage de ses grands yeux noisette.

Lui aussi semble attendre quelque chose et Daichi perçoit dans son regard le même doute que dans le sien.

Bien conscient que son directeur des ressources humaines a fait le premier pas, il se décide pour une transparence exemplaire :

\- Je pensais que tu allais m'embrasser.

Le DRH fronce les sourcils :

\- Tu avais les yeux fermés.

\- Je savais que c'était toi.

Suga sourit et rosit face à cet aveu :

\- Je ne cacherais pas que cette perspective est hautement tentante mais je suis un homme raisonnable, je crois que nous devons d'abord discuter ?

Le PDG rit franchement face à la retenue de son salarié :

\- Tu es donc suffisamment joueur pour être entré dans cette piscine mais pas assez pour tenter ta chance ?

\- Pas sans consentement. C'est important un consentement explicite.

La prévenance et l'intelligence de Koushi vont droit au cœur du PDG qui ne retient pas :

\- Tu es parfait !

Des lèvres taquines lui retournent :

\- Il est temps de t'en rendre compte.

\- C'est vrai mais tu me rends aussi complètement fou !

\- Et… ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?

\- Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu chamboules mon monde !

Le sourire de Suga s'efface face à cette pointe de détresse soudaine.

Daichi observant le sourire du séducteur disparaître culpabilise et explique :

\- Je me suis beaucoup remis en question ces derniers mois sur qui je suis, qui je veux être… Et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir trouvé la réponse. J'énonce l'évidence mais tu travailles pour moi, avec moi… et je n'ai jamais pensé que j'étais gay jusqu'à maintenant… C'est perturbant.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'étiquettes.

\- Je suis un pragmatique. Et toi, tu es une énigme…

Face à l'avalanche de questions que se posent son coup de cœur, Koushi est déboussolé et s'écarte.

Il n'était pas conscient que cette attirance embrouillait à ce point son amour. Il a sans doute besoin d'espace.

Son égoïsme lui fait soudain honte, il baisse la tête et sourit avec compassion :

\- Je suis désolé. Tu as beaucoup d'interrogations. Je comprends. Je ne souhaitais pas te mettre mal… Il recule et creuse encore l'écart avec son interlocuteur.

Daichi sentant un gouffre s'ouvrir, panique. Le brun se dégage du mur de la piscine pour combler le vide entre eux.

\- Ne t'éloigne pas ! J'ai beaucoup de questions, mais clairement aujourd'hui je n'ai plus aucun doute quant à la nature de mes sentiments pour toi. C'est tellement… je…

Presque hagard, le châtain le dévisage. L'autre poursuit sa déclaration :

\- Je suis plus heureux quand tu es là. Tu es gentil, doux, intelligent, empathique, troublant, sexy, et tu…

Suga ne le laisse pas terminer la liste de ses nombreuses qualités et écrase enfin ses lèvres sur celle de son chef.

Le baiser n'est ni doux, ni agréable, il est trop urgent pour ça.

Passé la nécessité de ses lèvres qui s'entrechoquent, Koushi se dégage et vient saisir la joue de Daichi.

Il le regarde et patiente un instant pour laisser le brun être sûr que la situation lui convient.

L'autre lui sourit.

Cependant, ça ne peut définitivement pas être leur première étreinte et le PDG est trop perdu dans la contemplation du châtain pour instiguer le deuxième geste.

Suga joint à nouveau leurs bouches : tranquille et suave il s'empare gentiment des lèvres de l'objet de ses désirs.

Il prend son temps et bientôt Daichi réagit pleinement aux caresses pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent et rouvrent leurs yeux un éclat de rire les saisit et le PDG reconnait :

\- C'est finalement si simple...

Après quelques secondes à explorer ses yeux, son amoureux lui sourit puis penche la tête sur le côté :

\- Toutefois, nous devrions sortir de l'eau avant que quelqu'un nous voit.

Koushi pense toujours à tout.

Le brun hésite en sortant de l'eau puis lâche :

\- Est-ce que l'on va dans ma chambre ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- Oui... Pour parler ?

Suga lui adresse un clin d'œil :

\- Si tu veux. Ne te mets pas la pression on a dit « simple ».

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 **Enfin ! La route sera encore longue pour ses deux-là, un bisou, même « simple » n'est pas une réponse exhaustive. Mais… Kyaaaaaa ? ^^**

 **Merci d'être encore là, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ?**


End file.
